Persona 6:End Of Shadow And Persona!
by MasterArkain
Summary: Entitas dewa lain sedang berusaha membangkitkan ShadowTrueBoss seperti Nyx&Izanami,Grup Persona-User baru&lama pun mulai terkumpul. Dapatkah mereka mencegah bangkitnya kedua dewi berbahaya itu? Dapatkah juga mereka mengalahkan dewa yg membangkitkan mereka?New Adventure Is Begin!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:You`re Myself,I`m Yourself

Summary:Entitas dewa lain sedang berusaha membangkitkan ShadowTrueBoss seperti Nyx&Izanami,Grup Persona-User baru&lama pun mulai terkumpul.

Dapatkah mereka mencegah bangkitnya kedua dewi berbahaya itu?

Dapatkah juga mereka mengalahkan dewa yg membangkitkan mereka?New Adventure Is Begin!

Rating:T

Genre:Comedy,Adventure,Friendship,Fantasy,Mystery,Drama

Disclaimer:Persona milik ATLUS,Cerita&OC milik Author MasterArkain

[Raika Train,31 May 2014]

Inside The Train

06.30AM

Terlihat seorang pemuda yg mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam keunguan&bermata biru yg sedang tidur dengan bersender dibahu adiknya yg berambut biru panjang kehitaman&bermata ungu yg sedang mengotak-atik Hpnya sembari menunggu waktu untuk turun ke Stasiun Tachikawa.

?Dream

"Partner!"

"Okami-kun!"

"Renkaro!"

"Senpai!"

"Okami-senpai!"

"Renkaro-san!"

"Nii-san!"

?POV

Apa yg terjadi?Siapa mereka yg ada dimimpiku?Hai,Namaku Renkaro Okami dan adikku,Rinkaro.

kami pergi ke kota Tachikawa untuk bersekolah di sekolah swasta elit yg bernama Higashima Highschool,

Ini bukan paksaan dari orangtuaku seperti ketiga sepupuku di kesini karena aku ingin saja kesana dan sepertinya kereta yg kutumpangi akan sampai di Stasiun Berikutnya.

'Perhatian bagi seluruh penumpang Raika Train,kereta akan sampai di Tachikawa Station dalam 10 menit jadi dimohon untuk mengemasi barang anda,terima kasih dan selamat jalan'ucap seorang masinis Raika Train

"Ayo Rin,kita mau sampai"suruh Renkaro

"Oke Nii-san"ucap Rin

10 minutes later...

[Tachikawa Station,31 May 2014]

Station Hall

06.40 AM

"Fiuuhh~We Finally Here~"ucap Renkaro sok inggris

"Nii-san lebay"ucap Rin dingin

"Eeh?kamu ngomong apa Rin?"tanya Renkaro polos

"Terserah,ayo kita ke...*whuuuusss*kemana ya?"tanya Rin polos

Renkaro cuma mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanda tidak tahu.

"Apa?kau tidak punya petan kota ini?"tanya Renkaro tumben pinter

"Ah!Benar juga!Nii-san tumben pintar"ejek Rin

"Hei!aku memang pintar!"balas Renkaro

Few minutes later...

"Ini dia petanya,kita sekarang ada di Tachikawa kita harus ke Tachikawa Dormitry"ucap Rin

"Dorm?Asrama?"tanya Renkaro dengan bodohnya

"Iya,seperti itulah"jawab Rin

"Oke,Tachikawa Dormitry,Here We Go!"teriak Renkaro semangat yg membuat orang disekitarnya sweatdrop

"Eh Nii-san"ucap Rin

"Hm?Apa?"tanya Renkaro

"Kita makan dulu dong direstoran&kita ke Dorm jam 12.00 siang aja"jawab Rin

"Oke"ucap Renkaro

Time Skip to 11.59.55 AM

"Sudah jam 11.59.55 siang,5 detik lagi jam 12. ke Dorm"suruh Renkaro

"Oke"ucap Rin

11.59.56...

11.59.57...

11.59.58..

11.59.59.

12.00.00!

[Day Hour,Seri World]

"Hey!kemana orang-orang?"tanya Rin kaget

"Iya,dimana mereka?kenapa Cuma ada kita disini?"tanya Renkaro

"Biarlah,ayo kita ke Dorm,sudah jam 12.00 siang Nii-san"jawab Rin

"Oke"ucap Renkaro

Saat mereka berjalan,mereka menemukan sebuah gumpalan lumpur berwarna hitam yg berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah bola besar dengan lidah panjang yg menyerang mereka.

"A-apa ini?Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi?"tanya Renkaro

"A-aku tidak tahu Nii-san,sebaiknya kita lari saja"jawab Rin

"O-oke,ayo kita lari ke tempat yg aman"suruh Renkaro

"O-oke"ucap Rin

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa,mereka lari dari kejaran makhluk itu,kenapa di siang bolong gini ada seekor monster aneh?inikan bukan dunia fantasy?Apa dunia sudah berubah?Renkaro&Rin terus berlari hingga mereka terkepung di sebuah gang yg ternyata buntu!sekali kali lagi BUNTU!dengan terpaksa,Renkaro mencoba melawan makhluk itu.

"Hiiat!"teriak Renkaro meninju makhluk itu tapi tidak berhasil

*Dodge*

"Grrr!Bash!"teriak makhluk itu

*Duaak!*

"Uuaagghh!"teriak Renkaro kesakitan

"Nii-san tidak apa-apa?"tanya Rin cemas

"Uugh,cuman sakit sedikit"jawab Renkaro meringis

'Sial,kuat sekali makhluk caranya aku bisa mengalahkan makhluk ini?Kumohon,seseorang!Give Me Power!'teriak Renkaro dalam hati

'Sudah kutunggu saat-saat ini,apa kau membutuhkan kekuatan?'tanya suara misterius

'Aku membutuhkan kekuatan!beri aku kekuatan untuk melindungi semua orang yg kusayangi!'jawab Renkaro dalam hati

'Kalau begitu,panggil namaku...'suruh suara itu

"PER-SO-NA!"teriak Renkaro

*Cting!*

Setelah Renkaro mengucapkan kata Persona,sesosok manusia muncul mengenakan baju berjas panjang berwarna hitam keunguan,bersenjatakan sepasang Handgun&sepasang Katana.

berambut hitam keunguan bermata biru yg mengenakan topeng tengkorak bertato bergaris 3 dengan bentuk runcing.

"Satan,Zio!"suruh Renkaro

"Gyahahaha"ucap Satan tertawa sambil menembak pistolnya kearah langit untuk meng-cast Zio ke arah makhluk itu

*Drttt!*

"Grr!Bufu!"teriak makhluk itu menyerang ke arah Satan

*Prang!*

"Ugh,Satan!Cleave!"suruh Renkaro

"Gyahahaha"ucap Satan tertawa sambil mengambil katananya untuk menyerang makhluk itu dengan Cleave

"Grr!Sukukaja!"ucap makhluk itu

*Dodge*

"Satan!Persona Gear!"suruh Renkaro

"Gyahahaha"ucap Satan tertawa sambil menembak pistolnya kearah langit untuk meng-cast Persona Gear ke Renkaro

Penampilan Renkaro berubah,Renkaro pun segera menyerang makhluk itu.

*Slash!*

"Gyaa!"teriak makhluk itu

"Satan!Zio!"suruh Renkaro

*Drttt!*

*Bwuuush*

Akhirnya,makhluk itu hilang dari hadapan Renkaro& pun terasa capek setelah itu.

'Thou Art,I Thou.

I've come from thy soul to destroy the empyte

,I'm Satan.

The God Of Destruction'ucap Satan

"Fiuuh~I`m Finally Defeat It"ucap Renkaro lega

"Nii-san Hebat,itu tadi apa yg bersama Nii-san?"tanya Rin

"Aku juga tidak tahu,tapi ada suara yg menyuruhku memanggil nama Persona"jawab Renkaro

"Oh,apa aku juga punya kekuatan Persona ya?"tanya Rin

"Tidak tahu,sepertinya kita harus ke Dorm secepatnya"jawab Renkaro

"Oke"ucap Rin

Time Skip to 12.30 AM

"Akhirnya kita bisa ke Dorm,Ayo masuk Rin"suruh Renkaro

"Oke"ucap Rin

[Tachikawa Dormitry,31 May 2014]

Longue

12.30 AM

"Wah,Dormnya hebat seperti hotel mewah"ucap Renkaro kagum

"Dimana penghuninya nih?"tanya Rin

Tak lama setelah itu,Renkaro merasa mengantuk&dia tertidur sebentar.

Renkaro Dream

"Hei anak muda,bangun"ucap seseorang

"Ng?Siapa?"tanya Renkaro setengah sadar

"Bangunlah"jawab seseorang itu

Tak lama setelah Renkaro bangun,dihadapannya ada seorang kakek berhidung panjang bengkok sedang memegang tongkat&disebelahnya seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang.

Renkaro berada diruangan yg berwarna biru Velvet berbentuk seperti disebuah perpustakaan yg didalamnya terdapat rak-rak yg berisi buku-buku yg tebal&desain ruangnnya terlihat mewah.

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room,anak muda"ucap kakek itu

"Wuaa!Kakek siapa?"tanya Renkaro spontan tak tahu sopan

"Oh maaf,Nama Saya Igor&wanita disebelah saya adalah Elian"jawab Igor

"Senang berkenalan,Tuan muda"ucap Elian

"Se-senang berkenalan juga"ucap Renkaro gugup karena pertama kalinya dia dipanggil Tuan muda oleh seseorang

"Nah,bisakah anda memperkenalkan diri anda?Tuan.."ucap igor

"Renkaro,namaku Renkaro Okami.16 tahun,ini dimana&apa kedua makhluk yg ada di kota Tachikawa tadi?peristiwa apa tadi itu?"tanya Renkaro kepada Igor

"Pertama,ini adalah Velvet Room:ruangan dimana berada diantara mimpi&kenyataan,jiwa&raga,

makhluk yg melawan anda adalah Shadow:cerminan dari hati seseorang jika tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh pemiliknya,biasanya Shadow bisa berbentuk manusia seperti anda&bisa menjadi Persona jika kalian bisa menerima mereka&berbentuk seperti lawanmu tadi.

Persona:cerminan dari hati seseorang jika bisa dikendalikan oleh pemiliknya khusus untuk menghadapi Shadow,

Peristiwa tadi adalah Day Hour:kebalikan dari Dark Hour,yaitu berhentinya waktu pada jam 12 siang&Seri World adalah tempat tinggal para shadow,ada pertanyaan lagi?"tanya Igor

"Tidak"jawab Renkaro singkat

"Bagus,kalau tanda tangani kontrak ini"ucap Igor

*Wuush*

Setelah Igor mengibaskan tangannya,sebuah buku seperti kontrak muncul.

"Kontrak apa ini?"tanya Renkaro

"Ini adalah Kontrak untuk siapapun pemilik kekuatan'Spesial'&Kontrak'Takdir'"jawab Igor

"Baiklah,aku akan menandatanganinya"ucap Renkaro

"Silakan"ucap Igor

*Sret-sret-sret*

Renkaro pun mulai menandatangani Kontrak itu dengan namanya,Renkaro Okami.

"Kontrak selesai,Nah saya akan meramal nasib anda"ucap Igor

Igor pun mulai mengibaskan tangannya&keluar lima kartu tarot yg tertutup.

Igor pun mulai membuka salah satu kartu itu.

"Kartu Fool,anda akan dihadapkan dalam beberapa pilihan&tugas anda adalah menjalaninya,tanpa bisa mengetahui apa konsekuensi yang anda dapatkan saat memilih pilihan tenang saja"ucap Igor

Setelah itu,Igor membuka kartu kedua dari lima kartu itu.

"Kartu Tower,anda mungkin akan mendapat kemudahan dengan percaya kepada orang-orang disekitar anda&mungkin orang-orang disekitar anda adalah kekuatan terbesar untuk membuka misteri yg sedang anda jalani"ucap Igor

Setelah itu,Igor membuka kartu ketiga dari lima kartu itu.

"Oh,Kartu The Death...anda harus berhati-hati dalam memilih pilihan anda,salah memilih&itu akan berakhir fatal bagi kehidupan anda dan juga bagi kehidupan orang-orang disekitar anda"ucap Igor

"Baiklah,aku sudah aku boleh keluar?"tanya Renkaro

"Oh,sebelum ini"jawab Igor sambil memberikan sesuatu ke Renkaro

*Ting*

"Kunci?"tanya Renkaro

"Ya,dengan kunci itu anda bisa kemari kapan saja bila anda membutuhkan bantuan kami"jawab Igor

Renkaro has Obtained Velvet Key.

"Oke,Terima kasih Igor"ucap Renkaro

"Sama-sama,sebelum anda tahu kekuatan anda?"tanya Igor

"Persona`kan?apa lagi selain itu?"tanya Renkaro

"Kekuatan anda adalah The Fool,seperti angka 0:kekuatan anda tak terbatas,dapat menampung beberapa banyak Persona&kekuatan anda adalah The Wild,kekuatan langka yg spesial"jawab Igor

"Baiklah,terima kasih Igor"ucap Renkaro

"Sama-sama, anda kembali ke dunia anda"ucap Igor

Real World

"Ugh"erang Renkaro

"Nii-san,ayo bangun"ucap Rin

"A-ada apa Rin?Apa kau sudah bertemu penghuni/pemilik Dorm ini?"tanya Renkaro masih pusing

"Sudah,ayo aku kenalkan"jawab Rin

"O-owh"ucap Renkaro

To Be Continued...To Next Chapter

MA:Oke,sekian dulu untuk Chapter kali mungkin saya masih Author baru,saya terima kok Flame,mohon bimbingannya^_^.Review Please?

Ren:Udah gitu aja?

MA:Iya,emang kenapa?

Ren:Pastiin chapter depan seru&OCnya banyak ya,kalau ngak*deathglare ke MA*.aku cincang kau*cling*!

MA:Hyyiii,O-oke tetep dukung cerita saya ini ya,makasih ya senpai!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:New School,New Friend`s

Summary:Entitas dewa lain sedang berusaha membangkitkan ShadowTrueBoss seperti Nyx&Izanami,Grup Persona-User baru&lama pun mulai terkumpul.

Dapatkah mereka mencegah bangkitnya kedua dewi berbahaya itu?

Dapatkah juga mereka mengalahkan dewa yg membangkitkan mereka?New Adventure Is Begin!

Rating:T

Genre:Comedy,Adventure,Friendship,Fantasy,Mystery,Drama

Disclaimer:Persona milik ATLUS,Cerita&OC milik Author MasterArkain

Sebelumnya….

Real World

"Ugh"erang Renkaro

"Nii-san,ayo bangun"ucap Rin

"A-ada apa Rin?Apa kau sudah bertemu penghuni/pemilik Dorm ini?"tanya Renkaro masih pusing

"Sudah,ayo aku kenalkan"jawab Rin

"O-owh"ucap Renkaro

[Tachikawa Dormitry,31 May 2014]

Longue

12.32 AM

Setelah Renkaro sadar&keluar dari Velvet Room.

dia akan dikenalkan kepada penghuni/pemilik Dorm ini.

"Mana Rin orangnya?kok tidak keliatan?"tanya Renkaro dengan bodohnya

"Sebentar….Ah!itu dia!Ayo Nii-san"jawab Rin sambil menyeret Renkaro ke orang penghuni/pemilik Dorm ini

"E-eh,JANGAN DITARIK!"teriak Renkaro

Meanwhile….

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pink pendek sebahu bermata biru laut yg mau menghampiri Duo R itu.

"Ah,itu Nii-sanmu Rin-chan?"tanya gadis itu

"Ya,ini Baka Nii-sanku Yuna-chan"jawab Rin kepada perempuan bernama Yuna itu

"Apa!aku ini ngak bodoh!Argh!"teriak Renkaro frustasi dengan omonngan adikknya

"Suka-suka aku,Ayo kenalkan dirimu"suruh Rin kepada Renkaro

"Oke-oke,Namaku Renkaro Okami,16 tahun.

calon siswa di Higashima Highschool,namamu …?"tanya Renkaro

"Yuna,namaku Yuna Todo Hikari.

aku juga kelas 2,besok akan kutunjukkan sekolah kalian.

ayo aku tunjukkan kamar kalian"jawab Yuna

"Oke"ucap duo R itu

In Floor Two

"Nah,kamar laki-laki di lantai 2,kamarmu di lorong ujung.

selamat tidur Renkaro-kun"ucap Yuna

"Selamat tidur juga"ucap Renkaro yg mulai mengantuk

"Nah,akan kutunjukkan kamarmu"ucap Yuna sambil tersenyum kepada Rin

"Hore!"ucap Rin senang

Dua gadis itu pun mulai pergi meninggalkan Renkaro yg akan menuju kamarnya.

In Renkaro Room

"Haah,lelahnya.

dalam sehari tiba-tiba ada Day Hour,Shadow&Persona di hari yg sama&bersamaan juga pula!

Ugh!Selamat tidur"ucap Renkaro yg langsung kembali ke alam mimpi

[Before To Higashima Highschool,01 June 2014]

Sakura Road

06.45 AM

Ditengah hiruk-pikuknya jalanan,telihat 3 orang sedang berjalan menuju Higashima Highschool.

2 orang perempuan&yg satunya seorang laki-laki,

mereka adalah Yuna,Rin&Renkaro yg tengah pergi ke Higashima heningnya situasi diantara mereka ber 3,

Renkaro pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Aah~,apa sekolah itu membosankan ya?aku jadi malas pergi~"rengek Renkaro

"Nii-san ini,sekolahkan buat belajar.

masa belum jadi murid Higashima langsung bad mood?Baka"ejek Rin

"Apa!aku pasti betah!liat aja nanti!"teriak Renkaro tersinggung

"Oke!buktikan Nii-san bisa betah disekolah selama 1 tahun ini!"teriak Rin

"Sudah-sudah,jangan bertengkar pagi-pagi begini.

nanti malu dilihat orang"ucap Yuna menenangkan duo R itu

"Huh!"ucap duo R itu

Akhirnya,keadaan di 3 orang itu sudah tenang.

tapi dari mata duo R itu terpancar sebuah garis listrik.

"Hihihi,mereka berdua ini menarik.

asik juga punya saudara"gumam Yuna tertawa pelan

[Higashima Highschool,01 June 2014]

Faculty Office

06.50 AM

Mereka berdua disuruh Yuna untuk ke Faculty Office untuk memberitahu kelas&wali kelas mereka.

"Permisi,Narika-sensei ada?"tanya Renkaro

"Oh,kau pasti murid baru itu ya?saya Narika Arakawa,wali kelas 2-F&untuk perempuan disebelahmu itu adikmu`kan?"tanya Narika-sensei menunjuk ke Rin

"I-iya sensei"jawab Renkaro gugup

"Adikmu ada dikelas 1-E,wali kelasnya Taka Makuga akan datang sekitar 1 jam lagi,

kau bisa menunggu`kan?"tanya Narika-sensei menunjuk ke Rin

"I-iya sensei,saya bisa menunggu"jawab Rin gugup

"Oke,kalau begitu aku akan mengantar kalian ke kelas kalian masing-masing"ucap Narika-sensei

"Baik,sensei"ucap serempak duo R itu

Few minutes after from Faculty Office….

[Higashima Highschool,01 June 2014]

2-F Class

07.05 AM

"Haah,akhirnya bisa istirahat sejenak"ucap Renkaro lega

Tiba-tiba dibelakang Renkaro ada seseorang yg hendak melakukan sesuatu ke Renkaro

"Hai,Renkaro-kun"sapa seseorang

"Uwah!bikin kaget saja Yuna-chan ini"ucap Renkaro setengah kaget

"Hihihi,maaf.

habis kau kelihatan capek,kenapa?"tanya Yuna heran

"Gak apa-apa,cuman kemarin ada 'kejadian heboh'.jadi kurang tidur"jawab Renkaro

"Kejadian Heboh?kejadian apa?"tanya Yuna penasaran

"Pokoknya kalau diceritaiin panjang deh,nanti jam 12 siang aja aku beritahu"jawab Renkaro

"Owh,oke Renkaro-kun"ucap Yuna

"Sama-sama"ucap Renkaro tersenyum ke Yuna

"Oh ya,sebentar lagi ada pidato pembukaan tahun baru di kita kesana Renkaro-kun"ajak Yuna

"NOOOO!"teriak Renkaro histeris

[Higashima Highschool,01 June 2014]

Higashima Highschool Hall

07.15 AM

"Baiklah,sebagaimana tahun yg baru ini kami semua akan…..

"Haah~,aku ingin pulang ke Dorm"bisik Renkaro malas

"Nii-san~*deathglare ke Renkaro*"bisik Rin

"Hyyyiii~,maafkan saya tuan putri~"bisik Renkaro ketakutan

Few minutes later

….Maka dari itu,

kita selaku staff maupun siswa-siswi harus mempertahankan semangat untuk sekolah&terima kasih"ucap Kepala sekolah

"Nah,dikarenakan hari ini tahun ajaran baru bagi siswa baru.

semua siswa diperbolehkan meninggalkan sekolah.

sekian&terima kasih"ucap Wakil Kepala Sekolah

"HOREEEE~KITA BEBAS~KITA BE-"ucap seseorang yg terhenti

*Buaagghh!*

"OUUGGHH!EAGLE-KU!KENAPA SIH KAU SHINJI?"protes orang itu

"KAU ITU BERISIK KOJIRO!JANGAN PERNAH BERTINGKAH KONYOL SEPERTI ITU LAGI!ATAU EAGLE-MU HANCUR!"balas orang yg disebut Shinji

"Hei,sudahlah"lerai Renkaro

"MAU APA KAU-"ucapan Shinji terhenti ketika dia menengok&melihat siapa yg ada dibelakangya

"REN!INI KAU REN?"teriak Shinji histeris

"Ya iyalah,masa Hantu?"tanya Renkaro

"Hahaha,2 tahun tidak bertemu&kau sudah bertambah besar.

kau makan apa sih?"tanya Shinji

"Hahaha,ya makan nasi&lauk apa lagi?kerikil?Rin dong yg makan"jawab Renkaro asal

"NII-SAN!I GONNA KILL YOU!"teriak Rin marah

"Emang bisa?i gonna kill you too*cling*"ancam Renkaro

"Hihihi,memang kalian itu tidak bisa akur ~"ucap Yuna tertawa pelan

"TIDAK AKAN BISA!"teriak duo R itu bersamaan

"Hahaha,mereka tidak akan bisa akur Yuna-chan"ucap Shinji

"Hihihi,mereka menarik.

tapi kasian Kojiro-kun"ucap Yuna sambil menunjuk ke Kojiro

"Biar dia mampus*cling*"ucap Shinji yg sukses bikin Yuna sweatdrop

"Uuh,Sialan kau Shinji,

Eagle-ku jadi rusak bisa-bisa"gumam Kojiro

"A-pa-ka-u-bi-lang*cling*,kenalkan dirimu ke duo R itu!Cepat!"suruh Shinji

"Iya-iya,hei kalian berdua"ucap Kojiro kepada duo R itu

"Apa?"tanya mereka bersamaan

"Namaku Kojiro Asakura,kalian siapa?"tanya Kojiro

"Renkaro Okami"jawab Renkaro

"Rinkaro Okami"jawab Rin

"Owh,senang berkenalan dengan kalian"ucap Kojiro

"Senang berkenalan juga"ucap duo R itu bersamaan(lagi)

"Haha,kalian ini memang saudara yg akur ya"ucap Kojiro sambil tertawa

"TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA!"teriak duo R itu bersamaan(lagi)

Ketiga orang itu pun jadi sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka berdua yg bicaranya selalu bersamaan.

"Jadi,ayo kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing"ucap Shinji

"Oke"ucap semua kecuali duo R yg masih berdebat

[Before To Dorm,01 June 2014]

Sakura Road

11.59.56 AM

"Nah,sekarang akan aku tunjukkan apa 'Kejadian Heboh' itu kepadamu Yuna-chan"ucap Renkaro kepada Yuna untuk membuktikan

"Owh"ucap Yuna cuman ber'O' ria

11.59.57…

11.59.58..

11.59.59.

12.00.00!

[Day Hour,Seri World]

"Wah,apa ini yg kalian maksud?"tanya Yuna kaget

"Iya,ini adalah peristiwa Day Hour:dimana waktu akan berhenti pada jam 12 siang&rumah para shadow"jawab Renkaro

"Shadow?Apa itu?"tanya Yuna&Rin

"Makhluk yg kita lawan kemarin itu Rin,kau ingat`kan?"tanya Renkaro

"Oh Iya!aku ingat"jawab Rin ingat

"Nah,apa sekarang kita perlu menyelidiki misteri ini?atau tidak?"tanya Renkaro

"Perlu!"jawab Yuna&Rin

"Bagus,tapi kalian tidak punya Persona.

lain kali saja kita menjelajah Seri World oke?"larang Renkaro

"Uuh,oke"rengek Rin

"Oh ya!apa kalian tahu rumor baru-baru ini?"tanya Yuna

"Rumor?rumor apa?"tanya duo R itu

"Rumor tentang jika kau pergi pada saat hari hujan deras&berkabut selama 7 hari,

kau akan hilang&mungkin selama 1 minggu setelahnya kau akan ditemukan mati menggenaskan"jawab Yuna

"Apa nama rumornya?"tanya Renkaro

"7-DaysDeath atau disingkat 7-DD"jawab Yuna

"Hmm…apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa ini?"tanya Rin

"Mungkin iya atau belum tahu benar tentang rumor ini.

sampai kalian mempunyai Persona,baru kita selidiki kasus ini"jawab Renkaro

"Sudah-sudah,kita pikirkan itu lain waktu kita pulang ke Dorm"ucap Yuna

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari Day Hour?"tanya duo R itu

"Lho?kalian kemarin bisa keluar atau tidak?"tanya Yuna

"Ya bisa sih,tapi kami tiba-tiba bisa keluar"jawab Rin

"Terus sekarang gimana bisa keluar?"tanya Yuna

"TIDAAAAKKKK,KITA TIDAK BISA KELUAR!"teriak Renkaro histeris

*Duaagghh*

"Ouch,sakit!Apa-apaan sih kau ini Rin?sakit tahu!"protes Renkaro

"Tenang sedikit lah Nii-san,paling-paling nanti ada jalan keluarnya"ucap Rin

"Ouch,oke-oke.

aduuh,ayo kita berpencar mencari jalan keluarnya"ucap Renkaro sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg sakit

"Nah gitu dong"ucap Rin

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa mereka mencari jalan keluar dari Day Hour,Tanpa mereka sadari.

di seberang jalan ada pintu Velvet Room yg hanya bisa dilihat oleh Renkaro saja.

"Hm?apa ini Velvet Room?kunci pemberian Igor menyala sih waktu di dekat pintu ini,

apa kucoba masuk saja ya?masuk saja aah"ucap Renkaro memasukkan Velvet Key itu ke lubang pintu Velvet Room

*Cklek*

*Kriiet*

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room,ada yg bisa kubantu?"tanya Igor

"Igor,bagaimana caranya keluar dari Day Hour?"tanya Renkaro langsung to the point

"Ooh,kau kesulitan keluar dari Day Hour ya.

cara keluarnya:tunggu saja 1 jam di Day Hour.

karena 1 detik di luar Day Hour adalah 5 menit di Day Hour,karena itu Day Hour itu seperti dimensi antar ruang&waktu bagi yg

'Berpotensi' atau 'tidak Berpotensi'.kedua temanmu itu 'Berpotensi' tinggal menunggu Aktifnya Persona mereka saja"ucap Igor menyudahi jawabannya

"Oke,terima kasih lagi berhutang budi padamu"ucap Renkaro

"Tidak apa-apa tamuku,itu sudah tugas kami"ucap Igor

"Sampai jumpa Igor"ucap Renkaro

"Sampai jumpa juga tamuku"ucap Igor

Apakah Renkaro cs bisa kembali ke Real World atau tidak?Apakah 7-DD ada hubungannya dengan Persona&Shadow?

To Be Continued…To Next Chapter

MA:Oke,OCnya lumayanlah untuk Author baru seperti gk ada Review*hiks*

Ren:Malangnya nasibmu*menepuk-nepuk punggung MA*

*Duak!*

Ren:Ouch!Hei!Apa yg kau lakukan!

MA:Berisik!jangan bikin aku patah semangat!kalau bikin gitu lagi,ngak aku kasih bayaran!

Ren:Eeh,Ja-jangan -oke,aku janji deh

MA:okelah,bagi Silent Reader/Author.

Reviewnya ya,kalau anda me-review fic akan update kilat deh,melebihi Hiraishin No Jutsun malahan

(?)*lah kok cerita Naruto nyambung ke Persona?*

MA&P6 Crew:Arigatou Gozaimasu Silent Reader/Author~

Ps:tambahan data Persona&data Persona-User

Persona-User

Nama:Renkaro Okami

Umur:16 tahun(siswa baru di Higashima Highschool)

Penampilan:rambut hitam keunguan,bermata biru biasa.

Sifat:Orangnya unik(kayak Author XD),kalau diejek suka marah(ya iyalah),nilai bisa dibilang paling top deh,keras kepala,suka menjahili Rin,polos,berpikir dengan tenang&cermat

Arcana:Fool&World

Persona:Satan

Bentuk:berambut hitam keunguan,bermata biru,berjas hitam panjang,membawa sepasang Handgun&sepasang bertopeng tengkorak putih dengan tato bergaris 3 yg bentuknya runcing*seperti topengnya hollow ichigo*

Skill:Cleave,Zio,?,?

Other Skill:Persona Gear(skill yg bisa merubah Usernya menjadi mirip personanya&juga memiliki apa yg dipunya personanya seperti senjata atau sebagainya)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Team,The Exploration&...Rin missing?

Summary:Entitas dewa lain sedang berusaha membangkitkan ShadowTrueBoss seperti Nyx&Izanami,Grup Persona-User baru&lama pun mulai terkumpul.

Dapatkah mereka mencegah bangkitnya kedua dewi berbahaya itu?

Dapatkah juga mereka mengalahkan dewa yg membangkitkan mereka?New Adventure Is Begin!

Rating:T

Genre:Comedy,Adventure,Friendship,Fantasy,Mystery,Drama

Disclaimer:Persona milik ATLUS,Cerita&OC milik Author MasterArkain

Serivo-no-okami:uwoo*nangis-nangis gaje*,terima kasih atas reviewnya.

daftar OC?gpp kok,tapi buat Social Link aja.

OC buat teamnya udah habis(?).

lain kali ajak author/reader lain ya buat liat fic saya yg menurut kalian ini kurang bagus*bungkung-bungkuk 180 derajat*

Sp-Cs:wah,itu gaya tulisan saya biar gk ada masalah ama typo terlalu banyak.

makasih ya senpai atas review&sarannya

Sebelumnya…

"Oke,terima kasih lagi Igor.

aku berhutang budi padamu"ucap Renkaro

"Tidak apa-apa tamuku,itu sudah tugas kami"ucap Igor

"Sampai jumpa Igor"ucap Renkaro

"Sampai jumpa juga tamuku"ucap Igor

Apakah Renkaro cs bisa kembali ke Real World atau tidak?Apakah 7-DD ada hubungannya dengan Persona&Shadow?

[Day Hour,Seri World]

Akhirnya Renkaro pun keluar dari Velvet Room,dia akan memberitahukan cara keluarnya kepada Yuna&Rin.

"Yuna-chan!Rin!kesini!aku sudah menemukan caranya!"teriak Renkaro

"Apa Nii-san?yg bener?"tanya Rin tidak percaya

"Iya!ayo kesini!"teriak Renkaro

"Oke!"teriak Rin

Few seconds later….

"Bagaimana caranya?"tanya Yuna

"Kita harus menunggu 1 jam baru bisa keluar,karena didalam Day Hour 5 menit sama dengan 1 detik di luar Day Hour.

begitulah yg bisa kusimpulkan"jawab Renkaro

"Owh, tunggu saja"ucap Rin

1 Hours in Day Hour….

*Seeessshhh~~~*

Akhirnya Day Hour selesai,Renkaro cs pun bisa keluar dari Day Hour.

"Wah,kita bisa keluar.

sekarang jam berapa?coba lihat"ucap Rin

"Sekarang jam 12.00.08 AM"ucap Renkaro sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Waw,padahal kita sudah 1 jam di Day Hour.

kok cuman 8 detik?"tanya Rin

"2 detik tadi kan sudah dipakai buat kalian kusuruh ke aku,gimana sih?"tanya Renkaro

"O-owh,benar "jawab Rin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal

"Ya sudah,ayo kita pulang ke Dorm"ajak Yuna

"Owh"ucap duo R itu

[Tachikawa Dormitry,01 June 2014]

Longue

12.08 AM

"Fiuuhh~We Finally Here~"ucap Renkaro lega

"Haah,aku ingin mandi lalu tidur aah~"ucap Rin kecapekan

"Oh,aku boleh ikut Rin-chan?"tanya Yuna

"Boleh kok!"ucap Rin antusias

"Baiklah,kalau begitu kami mandi dulu.

Daah~Renkaro-kun"ucap Yuna

"Daah~"ucap Renkaro lelah

After Yuna&Rin from Bathroom….

"Haah~leganya~Nii-san juga mandi dong"tawar Rin

"Haah,baiklah"ucap Renkaro

Time Skip to 17.10 PM

"Sudah malam,sebaiknya kita makan malam"ucap Yuna

"Owh,siapa yg masak?"tanya Renkaro

"Hihihi,tentu saja aku Renkaro-kun"jawab Yuna tertawa kecil

"Hah?kau bisa masak?boleh cepat ya,perutku sudah meraung-raung ingin minta makan nih"ucap Renkaro asal

*Kraung-kraung!*

"Hihihi,oke.

tunggu 10 menit lagi ya"ucap Yuna tertawa melihat Renkaro

"Oke~"ucap Renkaro

10 minutes later….

"Nah,ayo dimakan"ucap Yuna

"Ittadakimasu"ucap Renkaro

"Oh ya,Rin-chan mana?"tanya Yuna

"Ngak tahu,keluyuran mungkin?"tanya Renkaro asal

"*sweatdrop*,sebaiknya aku panggil Renkaro-kun"jawab Yuna

"Daah~*haup-haup**nyam-nyam*"ucap Renkaro sambil makan dengan rakusnya

In Front Of Rin Room….

"Haah~enak juga Nii-san bisa dapat kekuatan seperti Persona,kenapa aku juga tidak bisa?"bisik Rin

'Apa kau ingin dapat kekuatan?'bisik sesuatu di pikiran Rin

'Ya,aku ingin dapat kekuatan seperti Nii-sanku'jawab Rin dalam pikirannya

'Kalau begitu,ikutlah kuberi kau kekuatan,kemarilah….'ajak suara itu

Akhirnya Rin mengikuti asal suara itu&dia tidak tahu kalau hari ini hujan&berkabut.7-DD pun mulai lagi.

Yuna Side

Rin Room

*tok-tok-tok*

"Rin-chan,ayo makan"suruh Yuna

Hening….

"Rin-chan!Rin-chan!Apa kamu didalam?Jawab!"teriak Yuna

Renkaro side

"Hm?kenapa ada suara ribut-ribut sih?"tanya Renkaro

"Yuna-chan!ada apa dengan Rin?"teriak Renkaro

"Rin-chan*haah*tidak ada*haah*"jawab Yuna ngos-ngosan

"APA!apa kau benar?"tanya Renkaro kepada Yuna

Yuna pun hanya mengangguk kepada Renkaro.

"Sial!Hah!apa mungkin dia terjebak oleh rumor 7-DD di Seri World?Sial!"umpat Renkaro kesal

"*hiks*ini salahku*seharusnya Rin-chan disini*hiks*tapi aku tidak bisa menjaganya*hiks*maafkan aku Renkaro-kun*hiks*"ucap Yuna menangis

"Tidak,itu salahku karena sebagai Nii-san tidak bisa menjaganya,besok sepulang sekolah ayo kita selamatkan Rin"ucap Renkaro sambil tersenyum tulus ke Yuna&berhasil membuat Yuna blushing

"I-iya*blush*Renkaro-kun"ucap Yuna masih blushing

"Nah,sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang&besok ayo kita ke Seri World"ucap Renkaro tegas

"I-iya Renkaro-kun"ucap Yuna yg mengusap air matanya

[Tachikawa Dormitry,01 June 2014]

Renkaro Room

11.59 AM

'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan semua peristiwa ini?'pikir Renkaro

'Ah!sudahlah,lebih baik tidur&pikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Rin'pikir Renkaro

"Selamat tidur"gumam Renkaro

Dari kejauhan tampak seseorang yg mengenakan baju sekolah yg sama seperti Renkaro&berbentuk sama seperti Renkaro,hanya saja warna matanya hijau&sedang menyeringai lebar.

"Roda takdirmu mulai berputar,'Diriku'"ucap sosok itu

Sosok itu pun menghilang&digantikan sosok manusia berambut pirang-putih bermata hijau yg sedang memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Akan aku ganti dunia busuk ini dengan kekosongan yg kelam&menyedihkan"ucap sosok itu lalu pergi

[Tachikawa Dormitry,02 June 2014]

Longue

06.10 AM

Renkaro tengah berjalan untuk mencapai pintu kulkas untuk mengambil sereal&susu sebagai sarapan paginya.

"*nyam-nyam*Rin mana ya?Hah!benar juga,dia masih di Seri World!Sial!

Tunggulah Rin,Nii-san pasti akan menyelamatkanmu"ucap Renkaro mantap

Tiba-tiba,Yuna turun&menyapa Renkaro.

"Ohayou,Renkaro-kun"sapa Yuna

"Ohayou,Yuna-chan"balas Renkaro

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kita selamatkan Rin-chan ya"ucap Yuna tegas

"Ya,tekadku sudah bulat sebulat roti donat"ucap Renkaro asal

"Renkaro-kun ini bisa saja,

tapi Renkaro-kun segitu overprotektif ya?apa mungkin Renkaro-kun sister complex?"tebak Yuna

"Hah!ti-tidak,ha-hanya saja-

"Ya,aku tahu mengkhawatirkan saudara kandung sendiri itu tidak ada salahnya`kan?"tanya Yuna

Be-benar juga ya,hahaha"ucap Renkaro tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal karena tebakan Yuna tepat

Skip Time to 11.59.56 AM

"Nah,sudah hampir waktunya.

kita Day Hour di sini saja ya"ucap Renkaro sambil menoleh ke Yuna

"Iya,aku terserah Renkaro-kun,kau`kan Leadernya"ucap Yuna

"Leader?Hm..harus buat nama Tim deh,nanti saja deh"ucap Renkaro yg bikin Yuna bingung

11.59.57…

11.59.58..

11.59.59.

12.00.00!

[Day Hour,Seri World]

"Nah,sudah Day Hour,lho?"tanya Renkaro

"Ada apa Renkaro-kun?"tanya Yuna bingung melihat Renkaro

"Hei Shinji,Kojiro.

kenapa kalian masih ada disini?"tanya Renkaro

"Hah?apa maksudmu?aku kan belum mau pulang sekolah?"tanya Shinji bingung

"Inikan Day Hour Yuna-chan,tapi kenapa mereka berdua bisa masuk?apa mereka punya bakat sepertiku?"bisik Renkaro ke Yuna

"Iya juga Renkaro-kun,tapi sekarang biarkan mereka.

kita cari Rin-chan dulu"bisik Yuna ke Renkaro

"Oke"ucap Renkaro

"Hei!kalian kenapa bisik-bisik?Apa kalian PACARAN?"tanya Shinji ke Renkaro&Yuna dengan menekankan kata PACARAN kepada mereka yg sukses bikin mereka blushing

"Ti-tidak Shin-chan,kita`kan hanya teman*blush*"ucap Yuna gagap sambil blushing

"Be-benar Shinji,ma-masa kau curiga pada teman baikmu ini?"ucap Renkaro gagap juga karena aziz gagap lewat tepat didepannya sambil ngajari les ngomong gagap*Author ditampol pake mulut gagapnya aziz gagap sampai jadi gagap ju-juga*

"Oh ya sudah,sekarang apa maksud kalian kami ada disini?disini kan sekolah?"tanya Shinji

"Haah~baiklah aku jelaskan"ucap Renkaro

Renkaro pun mulai menjelaskan dari A-Z,dari 1-36.000(Reader:loe kira microsoft Excel*plak*),sampai-sampai Kojiro mangap&tidak sadar ada laler warna mejikuhibiniu lewat ngerubungi mulutnya Kojiro.

"Oke,aku juga akan menyelamatkan Rin-chan deh"ucap Shinji mantap

"Oke,kalau begitu.

Persona Exploration Team dibentuk!"teriak Kojiro

"Persona Exploration Team?disingkat P.E.T dong?"tanya Shinji

"Yap,itu benar"ucap Kojiro mantap

"ITUKAN ARTINYA PELIHARAAN!BAKA!"teriak Shinji tepat ke kupingnya Kojiro yg sukses bikin Kojiro budeg sampai tujuh keliling

"ADOW!KUPINGKU BUDEG!"teriak Kojiro yg sukses bikin Renkaro&Yuna sweatdrop

*Prang!*

'Congratulations,you have been open Social Link Fool.

your Social Link is Level 1'

"Hei,katanya menyelamatkan Rin.

ayo cepat sebelum waktunya habis"ucap Renkaro tegas

"Oke"ucap mereka semua

Apakah P.E.T bisa menyelamatkan Rin sebelum Rin meninggal?ataukah sebaliknya?

To Be Continued….To Next Chapter

MA:Fiuuhh~Akhirnya Chapter 3 rilis juga&YG PALING MEMBAHAGIAKAN ADALAH…..[Soun Effect:Jeng….Jeng….Jeng….Jeng]SAYA MENDAPATKAN 2 REVIEW DARI Serivo-no-okami(betul gak?)&senpai Sp-Cs!

Ren:Lebay amat lo

MA:Biarin,inikan review pertama saya

Ren:ya sudah,tapi RIN kenapa kau BIKIN TERSESAT DI DAY HOUR!

MA:serah-serah saya,kan saya yg bikin cerita.

apa mungkin kamu sister complex?

Ren:U-ugh

MA:biarkan dia,seperti kata pepatah(?)Review Please!*dengan jurus andalan author yaitu puppy eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Rescue Rin part 1!

Summary:Entitas dewa lain sedang berusaha membangkitkan ShadowTrueBoss seperti Nyx&Izanami,Grup Persona-User baru&lama pun mulai terkumpul.

Dapatkah mereka mencegah bangkitnya kedua dewi berbahaya itu?

Dapatkah juga mereka mengalahkan dewa yg membangkitkan mereka?New Adventure Is Begin!

Rating:T

Genre:Comedy,Adventure,Friendship,Fantasy,Mystery,Drama

Disclaimer:Persona milik ATLUS,Cerita&OC milik Author MasterArkain

Serivo-no-okami:hahaha,saya emang ngasal lucu ya?hehehe,terus dukung fic saya ya.

Revolution02:maaf ya,kekurangannya seperti kalimatnya yg langsung dienter itu?itu ciri khas saya buat gk terlalu banyak yg sama ama fic senpai?aduuh*khawatir*maaf ya senpai,tapi saya ngak nyontoh kok.

Sp-Cs:hahaha,emang gitu ya?lucu ya?makasih senpai,tentu saja akan saya update sampai tamat deh.

Sebelumnya...

Renkaro pun mulai menjelaskan dari A-Z,dari 1-36.000(Reader:loe kira microsoft Excel*plak*),

sampai-sampai Kojiro mangap&tidak sadar ada laler warna mejikuhibiniu lewat ngerubungi mulutnya Kojiro.

"Oke,aku juga akan menyelamatkan Rin-chan deh"ucap Shinji mantap

"Oke,Persona Exploration Team dibentuk!"teriak Kojiro

"Persona Exploration Team?disingkat P.E.T dong?"tanya Shinji

"Yap,itu benar"ucap Kojiro mantap

"ITUKAN ARTINYA PELIHARAAN!BAKA!"teriak Shinji tepat ke kupingnya Kojiro yg sukses bikin Kojiro budeg sampai tujuh keliling

"ADOW!KUPINGKU BUDEG!"teriak Kojiro yg sukses bikin Renkaro&Yuna sweatdrop

*Prang!*

'Congratulations,you have been open Social Link Social Link is Level 1.

You can open new Persona has been level max'

"Hei,katanya menyelamatkan Rin,ayo sebelum waktunya habis"ucap Renkaro tegas

"Oke"ucap mereka semua

Akhirnya,dengan bantuan dua orang tidak berguna itu(Shinji&Kojiro)*plak*.Renkaro pun akhirnya berusaha mencari Rin yg diculik atau hilang oleh Shadow..

"Hei Partner"panggil Shinji

"Hm?apa?"tanya Renkaro

"Kita harus cari dimana?"tanya Shinji

"Aku tidak tahu"jawab Renkaro polos

*Gubraak*

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya jatuh dengan gaya anime jadul.

"Aduh-aduh,kau ini kan Leader dari P.E.T?masa tidak tahu?cari sono!"perintah Kojiro

"Hei!kenapa kau memerintahku?kalau begitu kau dulu yg mencari,kalau bisa"suruh Renkaro

"Hyyii,g-gak jadi deh.k-kau aja Renkaro,hehe"ucap Kojiro ketakutan seperti banci taman lawang*plak*

"Haah,Ayo Partner"ucap Shinji

Hening….

"Oi!Partner,ada apa?"tanya Shinji

Hening….

*Swuush*

"Aku merasakannya"jawab Renkaro

"Hah?merasakan apa?"tanya Shinji

"Rin,ada di depan sana,Nii-san pasti akan menyelamatkanmu Rin!"teriak Renkaro berlari lurus tanpa mempedulikan

"O-oi!"ucap Shinji

Mereka bertiga akhirnya lari mengejar Renkaro yg berlari seperti dikejar bencong*plak*maaf,maksudnya lari mengejar Rin.

Tapi,didepan Renkaro ternyata ada dua buah pintu berwarna hitam&membuat Renkaro bingung.

Renkaro akhirnya berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan pintu mana yg dimasukinya.

"Partner!"teriak Shinji

"Hah?apa?"tanya Renkaro

"Kau kenapa sih?tiba-tiba lari begitu saja?"tanya Shinji

"Masa?aah sudahlah,oh bantu aku memilih salah satu dari kedua pintu ini dong"jawab Renkaro bodoh*plak*

"Pintu?"tanya mereka bertiga bingung

"Itu"jawab Renkaro sambil menunjuk 2 pintu didepannya

*Seeessh*

"Ah!yg kanan aja!mungkin ini benar"ucap Shinji

"Baiklah,ayo!"teriak Renkaro kepada mereka semua

"Owh"ucap mereka bertiga

In The Right Door….

"Wah,dalamnya kok seperti kawasan Shopping Disctrict di kota kita ya?apa aku salah lihat?"tanya Kojiro sambil mengucek-ucek matanya

"Iya-ya,kita keliling dulu saja"jawab Renkaro

Mereka bertiga pun berkeliling sampai mereka menemukan toko Tachikawa Bookstore`s.

"Wah,inikan tempatku part-time job?"tanya Shinji

"Oh,ayo kita masuk kedalam"jawab Renkaro

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam toko buku itu,sesampainya mendengar suara yg sangat amat keras.

"APA-APAAN KAU SHINJI?KAU ITU PEWARIS DARI KLAN NINJA AKARI,KENAPA KAU MALAH BEKERJA PART-TIME JOB DI TOKO USANG ITU?APA KAU TIDAK MALU HAH?"teriak seseorang

"A-ayah,apa itu suara ayah?"tanya Shinji

"AKU BEBAS MELAKUKAN APA YG KU MAU AYAH!AYAH TIDAK BERHAK MENGATURKU!"teriak Shinji

"KAU ITU!PERGI DARI SINI!JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU MEWARISI KLAN AKARI,AKAN KUHANCURKAN TOKO USANG ITU!"teriak Ayah Shinji

Mereka semua yg ada disitu pun tertegun mendengar suara itu,termasuk Shinji yg paling tertegun.

Akhirnya setelah suara itu hilang,sosok orang seperti Shinji pun dia bermata hijau,beda dengan Shinji yg bermata merah menyala.

"AHAHA,APA KAU PUAS'DIRIKU'?AHAHA,KAU PASTI MENGERTI`KAN?KAU TIDAK SUKA DISURUH-SURUH!AHAHAHA"ucap 'Shinji'

"Ti-tidak!itu tidak benar!Kau siapa?"teriak Shinji

"HAH?AKU INI DIRIMU BAKA!DIRI TERDALAMMU,RASA BENCI,DENDAM&TAKUTMU TERHADAP AYAHMU!KAU TIDAK MAU MEWARISI KLANMU SENDIRI"ucap Shadow

"Ti-tidak,kau…KAU BUKANLAH AKU!"teriak Shinji

*Seeesshh*

"HEHEHE,HAHAHA!KEKUATANKU MELUAP,AKHIRNYA AKU BISA BEBAS!"teriak Shadow Shinji

*Wuuusshh*

Akhirnya Shadow Shinji berubah dengan kepala menyerupai Shinji dengan baju ninja yg dililit perban yg compang-capming berlumuran darah.

"AKULAH SHADOW,SOSOK SEBENARNYA DARI DIRI MANUSIA,AKU AKAN MENGHABISI KALIAN SEMUA"ucap Shadow Shinji

"Cih,Kau menyebalkan!Satan!"teriak Renkaro

*Bwuuush*

"Gyahahaha"ucap Satan sambil tertawa

"Serang dia!Satan!"suruh Renkaro

"Gyahahaha"ucap Satan sambil mencabut Katana&mengambil Handgunnya untuk menyerang Shadow Shinji

*Dor!Dor!*

*Dodge*

"HAHAHA,GARU!"teriak Shadow Shinji meng-cast Garu ke Renkaro

*Wuush!*

"Cih,Satan!Zio!"suruh Renkaro

"Gyahahaha"ucap Satan sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke langit

*Drrtt!*

"UGH,SIALAN!BASH!"teriak Shadow Shinji meng-cast Bash ke Renkaro

*DUAAAKK!*

"Cih,Akhiri Satan!Persona Gear!"teriak Renkaro

Renkaro pun berubah seperti Satan&bersiap menyerang Shadow Shinji.

"Heaaah!Satan!Cleave!Bersamaan denganku!"suruh Renkaro

"Gyahahaha"ucap Satan segera mengambil Katananya&menebas Shadow Shinji bersamaan dengan Renkaro

*Slash-Slash!*

"Dark Combine:The Invisible Dark Sword"ucap Renkaro

*Jrassshhh!*

"GUAAA!"teriak Shadow Shinji

"It`is Our Chance,Let`s Defeat!Satan!Zio!"suruh Renkaro

"Gyahahaha"ucap Satan sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke langit

*Drrtt!*

"GUAA!"teriak Shadow Shinji

Akhirnya Shadow Shinji pun berhasil dikalahkan&kembali ke wujudnya semula&ini giliran Shinji untuk menerima Shadownya.

"Nah Shinji,hadapilah dia"suruh Renkaro

"Ti-tidak mau"ucap Shinji ketakutan

*Seesshh*

"Ga-gawat,cepat lakukan sesuatu Renkaro!"suruh Kojiro

"Cih,kau ini Shinji"ucap Renkaro sambil mengepalkan tangannya

*Buaagghh*

Ternyata saudara-saudara,Renkaro berhasil memukul Shinji&skor yg diperoleh adalah 1-0*plak*maaf Renkaro memukul Shinji dengan telak.

"A-apa yg kau lakukan Partner!"teriak Shinji marah

"Untuk menyadarkanmu"ucap Renkaro polos

Semua orang pun sweatdrop dengan sifat Renkaro yg polos&tidak bersalah setelah memukul temannya sendiri.

"Yah sudahlah,aku memang pantas menerimanya"ucap Shinji mengalah

"Memang"ucap semua orang kecuali Shinji

"A-apa!memang apa salahku?"tanya Shinji

"Salahmu itu tidak memberitahu kami kalau kau ada masalah,kau tidak perlu menyelesaikannya sendiri"jawab Renkaro tenang

"Hah!benar juga,maaf ya teman-teman"ucap Shinji

"Ya sudah,hadapi Shadowmu dulu baru kita keluar"suruh Renkaro

"Oke"ucap Shinji

Shinji pun mulai mendekati Shadownya,dia tidak seperti tadi yg sudah tegar.

"Hei,maafkan aku aku tidak mau disuruh-suruh,tapi itu memang kewajibanku untuk mewarisi klanku.

maukah kau bersamaku untuk melihat suaru hari aku mewarisi klanku?"tanya Shinji

"Baiklah,aku mau"jawab Shadow Shinji tersenyum tulus

Shadow Shinji pun menghilang&berubah menjadi aura biru yg menyelimuti personanya yaitu ninja dengan topeng bergambar spiral&terdapat lubang untuk matanya&berwarna merah menyala,berbaju ninja lengkap dengan jubah bercorak libah api berwarna merah menyala&senjatanya yaitu,10 kunai yg melayang di sekitar tubuhnya membentuk linkaran&1 Katana hitam.

''Thou Art,I Thou.

I've come from thy soul to give this world wind

,I'm Anemoi.

The God Of Wind'ucap Anemoi

"Uugh"ucap Shinji kelelahan

"Ada apa Shinji?apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya semua orang kecuali Shinji(ya-iyalah)*plak*

"Tidak apa-apa,ayo kita keluar dari sini"jawab Shinji

"Ayo"ucap Renkaro

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari Dungeon Shopping District untuk pergi menyelamatkan Rin.

"Tuh`kan apa kubilang?Pintu Kanan itu salah"ejek Kojiro

"APA-KAU-BILANG?"tanya Shinji marah

Akhirnya dimulailah,duel sengit antara duo bodoh itu*plak*,Renkaro&Yuna pun hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka.

"Haah,mereka ini bisa-bisa aja"ucap Renkaro sambil menghela napas

"Hihihi,biarlah Shin-chan bisa semangat lagi"ucap Yuna tertawa pelan

"Haha,benar juga"ucap Renkaro

Few minutes After From Right Door/Dungeon Shopping District…

"Akhirnya kita sampai ditempat semula,ayo kita selamatkan Rin!"teriak Renkaro tegas

"Owh!"teriak mereka semua

"Dan Shinji,aku berharap kau bisa kerja sama denganku"ucap Renkaro sambil nyengir lebar

"Aku tahu,ayo"ucap Shinji

"Oke"ucap Renkaro

Akhirnya mereka akan mencoba menyelamatkan Rin.

Apakah Rin berhasil diselamatkan oleh tim P.E.T?apakah 7-DD akan berakhir?

To Be Continued….To Next Chapter.

MA:Horrraaii!akhirnya chapter 4 update juga,saya terlambat update gara-gara ada MOS sialan itu!

Ren:salah sendiri

MA:MOS masuk SMK gila!masa ada yg disuruh bawa tumis kangkung(?),sambel terasi(?).aneh`kan?saya sempet stress!mungkin senin s/d rabu ini saya ngak update gara-gara MOS,maaf ya semua*bungkuk-bungkuk 180 derajat**pinggal keseleo*

Ren:Haah,seperti Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Rescue Rin part 2!(End of part)

Summary:Entitas dewa lain sedang berusaha membangkitkan ShadowTrueBoss seperti Nyx&Izanami,Grup Persona-User baru&lama pun mulai terkumpul.

Dapatkah mereka mencegah bangkitnya kedua dewi berbahaya itu?

Dapatkah juga mereka mengalahkan dewa yg membangkitkan mereka?New Adventure Is Begin!

Rating:T

Genre:Comedy,Adventure,Friendship,Fantasy,Mystery,Drama

Disclaimer:Persona milik ATLUS,Cerita&OC milik Author MasterArkain

Sebelumnya….

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari Dungeon Shopping District untuk pergi menyelamatkan Rin.

"Tuh`kan apa kubilang?Pintu Kanan itu salah"ejek Kojiro

"APA-KAU-BILANG?"tanya Shinji marah

Akhirnya dimulailah,duel sengit antara duo bodoh itu*plak*,Renkaro&Yuna pun hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka.

"Haah,mereka ini bisa-bisa aja"ucap Renkaro sambil menghela napas

"Hihihi,biarlah Shin-chan semangat lagi"ucap Yuna tertawa pelan

"Haha,benar juga"ucap Renkaro

Few minutes After From Right Door/Dungeon Shopping District…

"Akhirnya kita sampai ditempat semula,ayo kita selamatkan Rin!"teriak Renkaro tegas

"Owh!"teriak mereka semua

Apakah Rin berhasil diselamatkan oleh tim P.E.T?apakah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan 7-DD?

In Left Door…

Didalam pintu kiri itu terlihat ada hutan rimbun yg gelap&didepannya terdapat beberapa semak berduri yg besar yg dipenuhi darah dimana-mana.

"I-ini,ini tempat Rin berada?"tanya Renkaro

"A-apa benar ya?kenapa tempatnya terkesan suram?"tanya Kojiro

"Lebih baik kita cari Rin dulu,aku khawatir dengannya"jawab Renkaro

"Oke"ucap mereka bertiga

Mereka pun berkeliling mencari-cari Rin yg sepertinya baru diculik sama grup OVJ&Project Pop*author diinjek-injek&dibakar ama OVJ&Project Pop*.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan Rin yg tengah clingak-clinguk kayak orang blo`on ditempat itu*author dihajar,dibakar,diinjek&dimutilasi sama Rin*.

"Ah!itu dia Rin,Rin!"teriak Renkaro

Rin yg mendengar teriakan itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara dari makhluk gaib gk jelas*author di Cleave sama Satan yg sedang dipanggil oleh Renkaro*

"Hah!Nii-san?ini dimana?"tanya Rin

"Ini di Seri World,apa yg terjadi pas kamu ada kemarin malam?inget gk?"tanya Renkaro

"Hm?tunggu sebentar"jawab Rin sambil mengingat kembali

_Flashback On…._

"Haah~enak juga Nii-san bisa dapat kekuatan seperti Persona,kenapa aku juga tidak bisa?"bisik Rin

'Apa kau ingin dapat kekuatan?'bisik sesuatu di pikiran Rin

'Ya,aku ingin dapat kekuatan seperti Nii-sanku'jawab Rin dalam pikirannya

'Kalau begitu,ikutlah kuberi kau kekuatan,kemarilah….'ajak suara itu

_Flashback Off…._

"Begitulah"ucap Rin kepada Renkaro

"Apa ada yg lain Rin?"tanya Renkaro memastikan

"Hm?yg lain?Oh ya!tubuhku seperti bergerak sendiri saat mengikuti suara itu"jawab Rin

"Bingo!jadi itulah mengapa kau bisa ada disini!"ucap Renkaro

"Ooh,apa aku bisa keluar?"tanya Rin

"Gak tahu juga,coba aja kayak dulu"jawab Renkaro

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN PERGI SEENAKNYA DULU!"ucap seseorang

"Hah!Siapa!"teriak Renkaro

Tiba-tiba,keluar seorang yg mirip Rin tapi hanya berbeda matanya saja,yaitu warna hijau matanya.

"*gasp*"ucap semua kaget ketika melihat orang yg mirip Rin

"HALO DIRIKU,SENANG BERJUMPA DENGANMU"ucap Shadow Rin

"Si-siapa kau?"tanya Rin ketakutan

"HAH?AKU ADALAH KAU!DIRIMU YG MEMBENCI KAKAKMU YG SELALU SEMPURNA DI MATAMU!SELALU BAHAGIA,CERIA&SENANG DIMATAMU!"jawab Shadow Rin

"Hei Partner"panggil Shinji

"Hm?Apa?"tanya Renkaro

"A-apa dia Shadownya Rin?seperti Shadowku?"tanya Shinji

"Ya,dia Shadownya Rin,aku minta bantuanmu"jawab Renkaro

"Oke Partner!aku selalu menerima pertolonganmu!"teriak Shinji semangat

"Baiklah,kita lihat situasi Rin tidak menerima Shadownya,berarti kita berdua yg menangani masalah Shadownya nanti,oke?"tanya Renkaro

"Oke,Leader!"teriak Shinji semangat

Rin&Shadow Rin side.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Rin ketakutan

"AKU INI RASA BENCI,DENDAM&TAKUT YG SELAMA INI KAU SIMPAN!SISIMU YG SEBENARNYA YG SELALU KALAH DARI BAKA NII-SANMU!"teriak Shadow Rin

"TIDAK!kau….KAU BUKANLAH AKU!"teriak Rin

*Seeeesh*

"HEHEHE,AKU BEBAS!BAIKLAH KALAU ITU MAUMU,AKAN KUHANCURKAN KALIAN SEMUA SAMPAI LENYAP!"teriak Shadow Rin

Akhirnya Shadow Rin berubah&menampakkan sosoknya seperti wanita berpakaian perang compang-camping yg memanggul sebuah naginata besar dibelakangnya&memiliki dua tanduk seperti iblis dikepalanya.

"AKU ADALAH SHADOW,SOSOK SEBENARNYA DARI DIRI MANUSIA"ucap Shadow Rin

"I-itu Shadow Rin?"tanya Shinji

"Iya,ayo kita hadapi dia"jawab Renkaro

"Owh"ucap Shinji

BOSS BATTLE

Enemy:Shadow Rin

Allies:Renkaro&Shinji

BATTLE START!

"Ayo,Persona!Satan!"teriak Renkaro

"Gyahahaha!"teriak Satan yg sedang bersemangat

"I-itu Personamu Ren?"tanya Shinji kaget

"Yap,keren`kan!*cling*"jawab Renkaro sambil memamerkan giginya seperti Maito Guy di Naruto*author dikonoha senpu karena pindah fandom*

"*sweatdrop*….begitulah"ucap Shinji sweatdrop melihat tingkah Renkaro

"Ayo keluarkan Personamu"suruh Renkaro menyuruh babunya kerja rodi*author di GARU sama Shinji yg lagi pakai Anemoi*

"Oke,Persona!Anemoi!"teriak Shinji

*Bwuuush*

"Wua,Ninja?Keren~"ucap Renkaro kagum

"Ya begitulah,gimana cara pakainya ya?"tanya Shinji

"Oke,pertama kalau ingin senjata bilang 'Persona Gear'"jawab Renkaro

"Oke,Persona Gear!"teriak Shinji

Penampilan Shinji pun berubah seperti Anemoi.

"Sekarang,Serang!"teriak Renkaro

"Anemoi!Garu!"suruh Shinji

Anemoi segera mengangkat 10 kunai yg melayang ditubuhnya untuk meng-cast Garu ke Shadow Rin.

*Wuush*

"UGH,BUFU!"teriak Shadow Rin meng-cast Bufu ke Renkaro

*PRAANG!*

"Uagh!Dia mengincar kelemahanku,Sial!"gerutu Renkaro

"Hei Shadow jelek,kau akan merasakan pembalasanku!Zio!"suruh Renkaro

"Gyahahaha"ucap Satan tertawa seperti biasa yg baru keluar dari RSJP(Rumah Sakit Jiwa Persona)*author di Ziodyne sama Satan tapi yg kena Izanagi(?)*

*Drrttt!*

"AAGH!MATI KAU BOCAH!SKEWER!"teriak Shadow Rin meng-cast Skewer ke Shinji

*DUAAM!*

"Aagh!Sial!Bash!"suruh Shinji meng-cast Bash ke Shadow Rin

*BUAAM!*

"AGH-

"Partner!Serangan Fusion,Ayo!Garu!"teriak Shinji meng-cast Garu

"Oke!Zio!"teriak Renkaro

*DRRTTWUUSH*

"Fusion Skill!DRAGWIND!"teriak mereka berdua bersamaan

*DRRTTWUUSH!*

*DUAARR!*

"AAAAAGGGGHH!"teriak Shadow Rin kesakitan karena hasil dari jurus konyol Shinji&Renkaro*author di Dragwind sama Shinji&Renkaro**hancur&sekarat*

Akhirnya Shadow Rin kembali ke bentuk semula&bersamaan itu juga Rin telah sadar.

"Uugh,ini dimana?"tanya Rin setengah sadar

"Ah!kau sudah sadar Rin?"tanya Renkaro

"I-iya,apa yg terjadi?aku sempat tidak ingat"jawab Rin

Akhirnya Renkaro pun menjelaskan ke Rin dari A-Z,dari 1-36.000(Reader:loe kira Microsoft Excel!*plak*,seperti biasa Kojiro mangap sampai tidak sadar shadow kecil disekitar situ pun dilahapnya juga*digigit Kojiro*.

"Begitulah"ucap Renkaro

"Oh,baiklah"ucap Rin

"Nah,sekarang hadapilah dirimu sendiri"suruh Renkaro

"Baiklah Nii-san"ucap Rin

"Tap-tap-tap"suara langkah kaki Rin menghampiri Shadownya

"Hei"panggil Rin

"APA?"tanya Shadow Rin

"Maaf ya,memang itulah perasaanku pada aku bangga karenanya,

jadi maukah kau bersamaku agar nanti aku bisa mahir dalam segala hal?"ajak Rin

"…..Baiklah"ucap Shadow Rin sambil menangis bahagia dipelukan Rin

Akhirnya Shadow Rin berubah menjadi serpihan biru yg masuk ke tubuh Rin&menjadi Personanya yaitu Eunomia The Goddes Of Regularity yg berbentuk wanita cantik berambut panjang biru kehitaman&bermata ungu yg bersenjatakan 2 naginata berwarna hitam&putih yg ada di punggungnya berpakaian kimono biru kehitaman yg berhiaskan naga biru menjalar.

*Bruugh*

Rin pun ambruk setelah mendapatkan Personanya.

"Rin!Rin kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Renkaro panik

"Biarkan dulu Ren,dia pasti lelah"jawab Shinji

"Oke,ayo kita keluar dari Dungeonnya Rin"suruh Renkaro

"Owh"ucap mereka semua

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari Rin Dungeon&kembali ke dunia nyata untuk membawa Rin ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa.

[Raika Hospital,02 June 2014]

Waiting Room

12.35 AM

Renkaro pun akhirnya membawa Rin ke Raika Hospital walaupun biayanya 1.000.000,-yen(Reader:WHAT THE!BANYAK AMAT!,Ren:itu mah murah,biasa Reader:*sweatdrop*).

3 Days Ago….

Akhirnya Renkaro cs pun mengunjungi Rin yg sedang sakit karena tekanan Shadownya.

[Raika Hospital,05 June 2014]

Rin Rooms

13.10 AM

"Hei Rin,bagaimana kabarmu?apa kau sehat-sehat saja?Shinji mengkhawatirkanmu lho"goda Renkaro

"A-apa maksudmu!*blush*Ja-jangan bicara macam-macam Partner*deathglare ke Renkaro*"ancam Shinji

Akhirnya dimulailah kejar-kejaran antara duo bodoh itu*di Ziodyne+Garudyne ama Satan+Anemoi*yg membuat semua yg berada di ruangan itu sweatdrop.

"Haah,mereka berdua itu didalam rumah sakit kok bikin rame.

gimana kabarmu Rin?memang Shinji mengkhawatirkanmu,kelihatannya dia suka padamu"ucap Kojiro yg sukses bikin Rin blushing

"Ya-yang benar*blush*,akukan gk terlalu cantik*blush*"ucap Rin sambil blushing tingkat 2(Reader:loe kira kuliah*plak*)(Author:cie~cie~ada yg lagi jatuh cinta nih~,Rin:*nebas author pake 2 naginatanya,FC Rin*emang ada?**ditebas karena gk penting*:bagus!tebas!pukul!bacok!tusuk!*Reader:sama aja!*.

"Masa kamu gk sadar?anak 1 sekolah pada buat FC kamu&FC Renkaro lho,Yuna juga punya Fc"ucap Kojiro yg tumben jujur kalo gk punya FC*dipukul pake entong nasi(?)*

"Ma-masa sih?*blush*a-apa aku cantik?"tanya Rin

"Begitulah"jawab Kojiro seadanya

"Be-begitu ya"ucap Rin

Tak lama setelah itu,aksi kejar-kejaran dari duo bodoh tadi*author di Ziodyne+Garudyne ama Satan+Anemoi*telah selesai.

akhirnya mereka kelelahan juga author males nulis panjang-panjang*diinjek-injek Reader karena males*kita langsung to the point.

"Hei Rin,apa kamu mau ikut P.E.T?"tawar Renkaro

"P.E.T?"tanya Rin

"Persona Exploration Team,yah walaupun aku&Yuna belum punya Persona tapi kami support dari belakang aja dulu"jawab Kojiro

"Oke,aku ikut"ucap Rin setuju

"Oke!anggota P.E.T nambah 1 lagi!Yeah!"teriak Renkaro

*PRANG!*

'Congratulations,You Fool Social Link Level Is 2'

Alhasil,karena teriakannya,suster memperingati mereka agar tidak bersuara.

Akhirnya Rin selamat,mendapat Persona&ikut jadi anggota P.E.T.

apa 7-DD masih akan berlanjut?atau tidak?

To Be Continued….To Next Chapter.

MA:maaf ya telat,karena banyak persiapan masuk sekolah.

Ren:juga karena nonton anime Tales Of The Abyss,Highschool DxD,Accel World&Sword Art Online

MA:Diam!biarlah,Review Please?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Hell Mid-term part 1!

Summary:Entitas dewa lain sedang berusaha membangkitkan ShadowTrueBoss seperti Nyx&Izanami,Grup Persona-User baru&lama pun mulai terkumpul.

Dapatkah mereka mencegah bangkitnya kedua dewi berbahaya itu?

Dapatkah juga mereka mengalahkan dewa yg membangkitkan mereka?New Adventure Is Begin!

Rating:T

Genre:Comedy,Adventure,Friendship,Fantasy,Mystery,Drama

Disclaimer:Persona milik ATLUS,Cerita&OC milik Author MasterArkain

Sebelumnya…

"Hei Rin,apa kamu mau ikut P.E.T?"tawar Renkaro

"P.E.T?"tanya Rin

"Persona Exploration Team,yah walaupun aku&Yuna belum punya Persona tapi kami support dari belakang aja dulu"jawab Kojiro

"Oke,aku ikut"ucap Rin setuju

"Oke!anggota P.E.T nambah 1 lagi!Yeah!"teriak Renkaro

*PRANG!*

'Congratulations,You Fool Social Link Level Is 2'

Alhasil,karena teriakannya,suster memperingati Renkaro agar tidak bersuara.

Akhirnya Rin selamat,mendapat Persona&ikut jadi anggota P.E. 7-DD masih akan berlanjut?atau tidak?

"Makanya,jangan teriak di rumah sakit"ejek Rin

"Uuh,padahal lagi senang"ucap Renkaro memelas

"Hei,sudahlah"lerai Kojiro

"Biarkan mereka,oh ya!apa kalian tahu kalau minggu depan Mid-term?"tanya Shinji yg sukses bikin Renkaro malas

"Uuh,aku benci belajar"ucap Renkaro yg aslinya pintar tapi malas belajar

"Nii-san ini,pintar kok malas belajar?aneh"ejek Rin

"APA!"teriak Kojiro lebay beda dengan Yuna yg hanya ber-gasp ria

"MALAS TAPI PINTAR!gimana caranya tuh?"tanya Kojiro penasaran

"Haha,mau tahu?jawabannya yaitu:suara"jawab Shinji

"Suara?"tanya Kojiro&Yuna

"Yap, hanya mendengar apa yg dikatakan orang,gelombang otaknya akan langsung merekam percakapan/pembicaraan itu,makanya dikelas dia selalu tidur"jawab Shinji

"Oowh"ucap Kojiro&Yuna ber-o ria

"Tapi kalau sifat malasnya bisa hilang,aku yakin sekolah akan mengirimnya untuk ikut lomba cerdas-cermat di sekolah lain"ucap Shinji

"Sayang sekali ya,dasar Renkaro itu"ucap Kojiro sambil menghela nafas

"Haha,dia itu unik`kan?"tanya Shinji

"Ya,memang"jawab Kojiro

"Hei!apa yg kalian bicarakan?!nyindir ya?!"teriak Renkaro marah karena diejek

"Tidak-tidak,itu fakta"ucap mereka semua

*Jleb!*

"Ukh,itu sangat mengenaiku"ucap Renkaro kecewa

Mereka semua pun akhirnya tertawa bersama&keluar dari ruangan Rin.

"Baiklah,aku pulang dulu"ucap Kojiro

"Owh"ucap Renkaro

Kojiro Leave The Hospital.

"Baiklah Renkaro-kun&Shin-chan,aku juga harus kembali ke "ucap Yuna kepada mereka berdua

"Owh"ucap Renkaro

Yuna Leave The Hospital.

"Hei Partner"panggil Shinji

"Hm?apa?"tanya Renkaro

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu sebisaku untuk mengungkap rumor yg terjadi,

jadi kalau aku bersamamu rasanya aku bantuannya ya!"jawab Shinji

"Owh,aku juga"ucap Renkaro

*Prang!*

'Congratulations,you has been open Social Link Arcana Magician.

Your Social Link is level 1'

"('Yes!dapet lagi Social Link,Asek!)"Pikir Renkaro yg gilanya kumat*plak*

"Baiklah,aku pulang "ucap Shinji

"Bye"ucap Renkaro

Shinji Leave The Hospital.

"Ah,akhirnya tinggal aku saja jadinya"ucap Renkaro bosan

"Enaknya ngapain ya?ke Velvet Room aja bentar"ucap Renkaro

Renkaro pun akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke Velvet Room,tapi sialnya,Renkaro tidak tahu bahwa Day Hour sudah lewat dari jam 12.00 siang.

"AH!Sial!Aku tidak tahu bahwa Day Hour sudah lewat,bagaimana caranya aku ke Velvet Room"ucap Renkaro kesal karena dia Otaknya Lemot*ditebas Renkaro*.

*Tringg!*

Seketika itu pula,Velvet Key pemberian Igor menyala.

"Ah,kuncinya menyala sudah penuh ya baterainya?"tanya Renkaro dengan bodohnya

Cahaya Velvet Key semakin terang saat Renkaro mengarahkannya ke depan.

Few Minutes Later From Hospital…

Akhirnya Renkaro sampai di Shopping District di Sakura Road,Velvet Key menunjuk ke dinding sebelah Kitsune Restauran.

"Ah,kesini?oke,aku masuk"ucap Renkaro

*Cklek*

Akhirnya dia masuk ke Velvet Room,Tapi dia tidak melihat Igor dimanapun.

"Welcome To Velvet Room,Tuan Muda,ada keperluan apa anda kesini?"tanya Elian

"Ah,Igor tidak ada ya?kemana dia Elian?"tanya Renkaro

"Igor-sama pergi sebentar,beliau akan kembali lagi"jawab Elian

"Owh,oh ya Elian"ucap Renkaro

"Ya Tuan Muda?"tanya Elian

"Apa kau mau keluar denganku?

yah,biar kau bias melihat-lihat seperti apa dunia mau?"tawar Renkaro

"Wah,saya mau Tuan Muda!Ayo kita keluar!"ajak Elian semangat

"Apa tidak menghubungi Igor dulu untuk ijin?"tanya Renkaro

"Oh ya, saya hubungi dulu Igor-sama ya"jawab Elian

"Ya"ucap Renkaro sambil tersenyum puas

Few Minutes Later…

"Baiklah,Igor-sama sudah memberikan ijin sampai jam 12.00 kita keluar Tuan Muda"ucap Elian semangat

"Haha,ada-ada saja Igor itu"gumam Renkaro

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?ayo berangkat"ajak Elian

"O-owh,ayo!"teriak Renkaro

Akhirnya Renkaro pun pergi dengan Elian untuk bersenang-senang&memperkenalkan ke Elian seperti apa diluar.

[Shopping District,05 June 2014]

Junes Tachikawa

13.25 AM

Bangunan tinggi yg biasa kita kenal,yg punya slogan 'Every Day Great Junes~' ini sudah membuka cabang di Tachikawa.

Elian yg penasaran dengan pintu itu pun bertanya ke Renkaro.

"Tuan Muda"panggil Elian

"Ya?ada apa?"tanya Renkaro

"Ini pintu apa?apa sama dengan yg ada di Velvet Room?"tanya Elian penasaran

"Oh,itu pintu otomatis yg akan terbuka bila kita menginjakkan kaki di depan pintunya"jawab Renkaro

"Oh,sangat menarik ya Tuan Muda~"ucap Elian sambil tersenyum yg membuat laki-laki disekitarnya blushing

Renkaro yg panik pun segera menyuruh Elian untuk masuk(MA:kejamnya dirimu*plak*).

"Fyuuh~hampir saja kau membuat orang disekitarmu mati kehabisan darah"ucap Renkaro

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?"tanya Elian polos

"*Sweatdrop*…. kau mau ngapain?"tanya Renkaro

"Umm….Tuan Muda"panggil Elian

"Ya?kau mau kemana sekarang?"tanya Renkaro

"Kata Igor-sama,kalau ada 1 laki-laki&1 perempuan jalan disebut 'Kencan'?apa kita sedang Kencan?"tanya Elian bertubi-tubi

*Blush!*

"A-ap!E-ehm,ya bisa juga tapi hanya bisa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yg saling mencintai satu sama lain"jelas Renkaro panjang lebar&masih blushing

"Owh,begitu"ucap Elian mengerti

"Nah,ayo kita ke bagian Elektronik"ucap Renkaro

"Baik~Tuan Muda~"ucap Elian ceria

Renkaro&Elian pun pergi ke bagian elektronik untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Elian.

[Junes,05 June 2014]

Junes Electronic Side

13.31 AM

"Elian,sini sebentar"panggil Renkaro

Elian pun menghampiri Renkaro karena dipanggil.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?"tanya Elian

"Ini,kau mau yg mana?"tanya Renkaro sambil menunjuk jajaran Handphone yg ada di etalase took

"Uumm,ini apa Tuan Muda?"tanya Elian

"Ini Handphone,untuk berkomunikasi"jawab Renkaro

"Seperti aku dengan Igor-sama tadi?"tanya Elian

"Ya,tapi kau&Igor tadi lewat beda,karena mudah dibawa&praktis"jawab Renkaro

"Owh, pilih yg pirang itu saja Tuan Muda~"ucap Elian semangat

"Oke,tolong Handphone yg harganya?"tanya Renkaro ke pegawai toko

"Ini harganya 2.500.000,- yen"jawab pegawai toko tersebut

"Baiklah,tolong dikemas"ucap Renkaro

Akhirnya Elian pun berhasil memiliki Handphone barunya yg dibelikan oleh Renkaro seharga 2.500.000,- yen(MA:itu harganya setara dengan harga 2 mobil kalau diindonesia,Readers:WHAT!*sweatdrop*…).

4 Hour Later….

[Shopping District,05 June 2014]

At the Front Door of the Velvet Room

17.31 AM

Elian pun segera kembali ke Velvet Room&mengucapkan terima kasih ke Renkaro.

"Terima kasih Tuan Muda sudah menemaniku hari ini!"teriak Elian semangat

"Ya,Dah"ucap Renkaro

"Dah!"teriak Elian semangat

*PRANG!*

'Congratulations,You have been open Social Link Arcana Empress.

Your Social Link level is 1'

"(Eh?Elian juga Social Link?tapi tidak apa-apa lah,yg penting bisa nambah Power Of Persona)"piker Renkaro senang

[Higashima Highschool,06 June 2014]

2-F Class

07.15 AM

Di kelas ini,terlihat 3 orang laki-laki&1 orang perempuan tengah duduk untuk berbicara satu sama lain.

"Oh ya,apa kalian sudah belajar untuk Mid-term minggu depan?"tanya Yuna

*Jleb!*

Perkataan Yuna menyebabkan hati ke 3 laki-laki itu serasa ditusuk oleh jarum raksasa.

"AH!Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu Yuna-chan!"teriak Renkaro depresi tingkat 3(Readers:loe kira kuliah?MA:emang ;p*plak*)

"Eh,Renkaro-kun kan pintar?kenapa depresi sekali?"tanya Yuna

"Aku itu paling benci yg namanya belajar&ujian!Kukutuk kau pembuat soal!Graw!"teriak Renkaro sambil mengaum seperti macan(Readers:loe kira trio macan?MA:emang :p*double plaked*)

Kelakuan Renkaro yg seperti itu membuat semua orang dikelasnya sweatdrop.

Di Tokyo Juken Meka Tatemono(Tokyo Exam Maker Building).

"Huaaachi!"teriak seseorang

"Ada apa Chief?"tanya seseorang

"Tidak ada apa-apa,sepertinya ada yg membicarakanku"jawab Chief

Kita kembali ke Higashima Highschool.

Wajah Renkaro pun kembali tenang,setelah diredam oleh Yuna(MA:ciee~ciee~,pasangan serasi nih*dilempar pake Meja+Kursi sama Renkaro+Yuna*)

"Tenanglah dulu Partner,itu masih minggu depan.

kita bisa belajar bersama,kalian mau?"ajak Shinji

"Oke!kita belajar bersama!"teriak Renkaro semangat

"Oke!"teriak mereka

To Be Continued…To Next Chapter

MA:akhirnya 1 chap selesai juga,walaupun gk ada actionya tapi tetap top(mungkin)*dilempar entong nasi*

Ren:itu karena idenya macet,intenet habis belum beli,& gk dibolehin main terus-terusan.

MA:Review Please?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Hell Mid-term part 2!

Summary:Entitas dewa lain sedang berusaha membangkitkan ShadowTrueBoss seperti Nyx&Izanami,Grup Persona-User baru&lama pun mulai terkumpul.

Dapatkah mereka mencegah bangkitnya kedua dewi berbahaya itu?

Dapatkah juga mereka mengalahkan dewa yg membangkitkan mereka?New Adventure Is Begin!

Rating:T

Genre:Comedy,Adventure,Friendship,Fantasy,Mystery,Drama

Disclaimer:Persona milik ATLUS,Cerita&OC milik Author MasterArkain

Sebelumnya…

"Oh ya,apa kalian sudah belajar untuk Mid-term minggu depan?"tanya Yuna

*Jleb!*

Perkataan Yuna menyebabkan hati ke 3 laki-laki itu serasa ditusuk oleh jarum raksasa.

"AH!Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu Yuna-chan!"teriak Renkaro depresi tingkat 3(Readers:loe kira kuliah?MA:emang ;p*plak*)

"Eh,Renkaro-kun kan sudah depresi sekali?"tanya Yuna

"Aku itu paling benci yg namanya belajar&ujian!Kukutuk kau pembuat soal!Graw!"teriak Renkaro sambil mengaum seperti macan(Readers:loe kira trio macan?MA:emang :p*double plaked*)

Kelakuan Renkaro yg seperti itu membuat semua orang dikelasnya sweatdrop.

Di Tokyo Juken Meka Tatemono(Tokyo Exam Maker Building).

"Huaaachi!"teriak seseorang

"Ada apa Chief?"tanya seseorang

"Tidak ada apa-apa,sepertinya ada yg membicarakanku"jawab Chief

Kita kembali ke Higashima Highschool.

Wajah Renkaro pun kembali tenang,setelah diredam oleh Yuna(MA:ciee~ciee~,pasangan serasi nih*dilempar pake Meja+Kursi sama Renkaro+Yuna*)

"Tenanglah dulu Partner,itu masih minggu depan.

kita bisa belajar bersama,kalian mau?"ajak Shinji

"Oke!kita belajar bersama!"teriak Renkaro semangat

"Oke!"teriak mereka

[Higashima Highschool,06 June 2014]

Lunchtime

11.56 AM

Akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan nanti sepulang sekolah akan belajar bersama di Dorm milik Ayahnya Renkaro.

"Enaknya ngapain ya?bosen banget disini…"ucap Renkaro

3 Minutes Later…

3 menit berlalu sejak Renkaro mulai berpikir apa yg akan dilakukannya.

"Huff~,enaknya ngapain sih?Argh!Bosen!"teriak Renkaro

Kebosanan yg panjang membuat Renkaro frustasi seperti orang gila*dilempar pensil*.

Akhirnya Renkaro jalan-jalan disekitar sekolah(MA:ya-iyalah,masa jalan-jalan disekitar kuburan?*di Thousand Curse Izanami tapi yg kena Nyx(?)*.

"Hmm…apa ada yg menarik ya?belajar apa ngak ya?males"ucap Renkaro yg malas belajar(MA:jangan dicontoh ya,contohlah seperti Author yg Ganteng nan Keren ini)*dilempar kapur sama Narika-sensei(?)*.

Renkaro melihat sekitarnya&mendapati sebuah mading sekolah yg dilupakannya.

"Hm?apa ini?"tanya Renkaro

"'_Belajar membuatmu menjadi sukses"._

"_Rajin pangkal pintar,Hemat pangkal Kaya"._

_"Belajar membuatmu menjadi pintar".  
_

_"Mid-Term akan diadakan 3 hari lagi,_

_belajarlah agar mendapat nilai bagus".  
_

Begitulah yg tertera di mading itu yg

membuat wajah Renkaro memasang tampang jelek.*plak*

"Uurgh,sepertinya sekolah ini mengutukku untuk belajar"gerutu Renkaro

Akhirnya Renkaro meninggalkan mading sekolah dengan rasa kesal.

[Higashima Highschool,06 June 2014]

Higashima Highschool Ground Floor.

12.20 AM

"Haah~,kenapa harus ada Mid-Term sih?bikin bad mood saja *bad face mode:on*"gerutu Renkaro

Seketika itu pula,ada seorang gadis berkacamata bermata biru berambut hijau yg menabrak Renkaro tanpa disengaja.

*Bruuk!*

"Aduh!"teriak mereka berdua

Renkaro pun melihat siapa yg menabraknya.

"Ah,kamu`kan Sakuya Himiko dari 1-A Class`kan?"tanya Renkaro

"I-iya,kok Senpai tahu?Senpai siapa?"tanya Sakuya

"Oh,Namaku Renkaro Okami 2-E tahu karena sempat lihat data siswa sekolah ini di Faculty Office,tapi….jangan bilang Narika-Sensei ya*bisik-bisik*"bisik Renkaro ke Sakuya

Sakuya pun sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Renkaro dan tertawa kecil.

"*Giggle*,baiklah Senpai"ucap Sakuya sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah senpainya seperti ini

"Oh ya,apa kamu tahu Classnya Rin?"tanya Renkaro ke Sakuya

"*!*,Rinkaro Okami senpai?dia di kelas yg sama denganku Senpai,memang kenapa Senpai?"tanya Sakuya ke Renkaro

"Oh,hanya khawatir saja kok,untung ada temannya yg IMUT"jawab Renkaro sambil tersenyum simpul

*Blush!*

Sakuya pun Blushing karena dibilang IMUT oleh Renkaro,dia jadi sulit berpikir sendiri.

"(A-aku dibilang IMUT oleh Senpaiku sendiri?!A-apa aku memang IMUT?*MA:iya,lo emang IMUT kok Saku:*Blush!*)"pikir Sakuya

"?,Halo?Sakuya-Chan?ada apa?kok diam?"tanya Renkaro

*Blush!*

"(A-aku dipanggil pakai –Chan oleh Senpaiku sendiri?!)"pikir Sakuya

Akhirnya Sakuya pun kembali ke Dunia Nyata sehabis dari Dunia Khayalan yg dia buat.

"Ma-maaf senpai,aku minta maaf senpai"ucap Sakuya meminta maaf berkali-kali ke Renkaro

"Tidak apa-apa kok,bukan masalah"ucap Renkaro

"Te-terima kasih senpai,sampai jumpa senpai"ucap Sakuya pergi meninggalkan Renkaro

"Ya,sampai jumpa"ucap Renkaro

Sakuya Leave The Ground Floor.

Akhirnya,Renkaro pun pulang ke Dorm untuk pulang,padahal belum waktunya pulang(MA:enak ya bisa pulang sesukanya,Ren:ya iyalah,secara aku pinter gitu,MA:*Sweatdrop*).

[Tachikawa Dormitry,06 June 2014]

Longue

12.45 AM

"Tadaaaima~"sapa Renkaro

Saat Renkaro menyapa seisi Dorm,tampak seorang pemuda yg berusia 21 tahun berambut biru yg mempunyai poni khas bagi yg tahu siapa dia.

"Yo,apa kabar Renkaro?"tanya pemuda berambut biru itu

Renkaro pun terkejut melihat sosok pemuda itu.

"Minato-san?Apa kau sendirian saja kesini?tidak bareng "dia"?"tanya Renkaro

"Hei!aku juga ikut tahu"jawab seorang gadis

Gadis yg menjawab itu mempunyai rambut brunette yg mempunyai jepit rambut bertandakan XII di rambutnya dan berusia 21 tahun.

"Minako-san?kau juga kesini?apa yg terjadi sebenarnya sih?"tanya Renkaro bingung

"Kami hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja selama tinggal disini,yaah meskipun si rambut "Mangkok" itu tidak datang karena sibuk dan melainkan bibi menyuruh kami untuk mengunjungimu selama 3 hari apa-apa`kan?"tanya Minato

"Oh,tapi kalian berdua akan tinggal dimana?masa di Dorm juga?"tanya Renkaro

"Kami tinggal di Rankuen Hotel,jadi tidak perlu khawatir~"jawab Minako enteng

Renkaro pun jadi menghela napas karena kedua sepupunya itu membebani dia,jangankan 2 saudara sepupu,1 saudara kandung aja bikin Renkaro repot.

"Baiklah,kalian boleh tinggal di kota ini sementara waktu"ucap Renkaro yg aslinya ogah-ogahan

"Yeeii!Oh ya,Rin-chan mana Renn-kun?"tanya Minako

"Dia lagi sekolah"jawab Renkaro

"Lah?kamu kok gk sekolah?kamu pasti bolos ya?Hayo~"goda Minako

"Aku ijin pulang kok,tadi aku udah isi ijinnya di Faculty Office"jawab Renkaro enteng

"Haah~ kamu ini,kami aja gk pernah bolos saat pelajaran"ucap Minako

"Benar"ucap Minato singkat

"It`s None of your business,You Know?"jawab Renkaro sambil (sok) bahasa inggris

Kedua saudara kembar itu pun sweatdrop dengan omongan Renkaro yg (sok) bahasa inggris itu.

"Ok-ok,sekarang enaknya ngapain?"tanya Minato

"It`s Up To You"jawab Renkaro

"Oh ya,gimana kalau kita keliling kota?sekalian jalan-jalan"ucap Minako

"Baiklah"ucap Renkaro&Minato

To Be Continued….To Next Chapter

MA:Oh ya,aq lupa kasih Profil Charanya ya?maaf sudah gk aktif selama berbulan-bulan

Ren:udahlah,cepet kasih profilnya

MA:oke,ini dia.

Persona-User

Nama:Shinji Akari

Umur:16 tahun

Penampilan:berambut merah,bermata hijau.

Sifat:Mudah marah kalau sama Kojiro,setia kawan,kuat.

Arcana:Magician

Persona:Anemoi

Bentuk:berambut merah,bermata hijau,mempunyai 10 kunai yg melayang disekitar tubuhnya,berbaju ninja jaman edo.

Skill:Garu,Bash,?,?

Other Skill:Persona Gear(skill yg bisa merubah Usernya menjadi mirip personanya&juga memiliki apa yg dipunya personanya seperti senjata atau sebagainya)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Hell Mid-Term part 3!

Summary:Entitas dewa lain sedang berusaha membangkitkan ShadowTrueBoss seperti Nyx&Izanami,Grup Persona-User baru&lama pun mulai terkumpul.

Dapatkah mereka mencegah bangkitnya kedua dewi berbahaya itu?

Dapatkah juga mereka mengalahkan dewa yg membangkitkan mereka?New Adventure Is Begin!

Rating:T

Genre:Comedy,Adventure,Friendship,Fantasy,Mystery,Drama

Disclaimer:Persona milik ATLUS,Cerita&OC milik Author MasterArkain

Sebelumnya…

"Baiklah,kalian boleh tinggal di kota ini sementara waktu"ucap Renkaro yg aslinya ogah-ogahan

"Yeeii!Oh ya,Rin-chan mana Renn-kun?"tanya Minako

"Dia lagi sekolah"jawab Renkaro

"Lah?kamu kok gk sekolah?kamu pasti bolos ya?Hayo~"goda Minako

"Aku ijin pulang kok,tadi aku udah isi ijinnya di Faculty Office"jawab Renkaro enteng

"Haah~ kamu ini,kami aja gk pernah bolos saat pelajaran"ucap Minako

"Benar"ucap Minato singkat

"It`s None of your business,You Know?"jawab Renkaro sambil (sok) bahasa inggris

Kedua saudara kembar itu pun sweatdrop dengan omongan Renkaro yg (sok) bahasa inggris itu.

"Ok-ok,sekarang enaknya ngapain?"tanya Minato

"It`s Up To You"jawab Renkaro

"Oh ya,gimana kalau kita keliling kota?sekalian jalan-jalan"ucap Minako

"Baiklah"ucap Renkaro&Minato

Akhirnya,mereka bertiga pun keliling kota Tachikawa,meskipun Renkaro ada janji belajar bersama yg telah diganggu oleh kedua sepupunya itu*digorok duo kembar Arisato*.

"Hmm….apa disini tidak ada toko Antique seperti di Iwatodai?"tanya Minato

"Yah….coba kita cari aja dulu,jangan lama-lama aku ada janji belajar bersama dengan teman-temanku nih"jawab Renkaro

"Oke-oke,kita cuman keliling sekitar sini aja lama"balas Minako

Akhirnya,mereka pun cepat-cepat karena Renkaro ada urusan belajar bersama dengan teman-temannya di Dormnya/Dorm milik Ayahnya.

Few Minutes Later….

[Tachikawa Dormitry,06 June 2014]

Longue

13.05 AM

"Yeii~~!,akhirnya bisa belanja baju bagus-bagus ~!"ucap Minako girang

Renkaro pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah Minako.

"Haah….Dasar kalian ini,untung saja aku tidak telat"ucap Renkaro

"Sudahlah,biarkan yg lalu itu lewat"ucap Minato cool

"Baiklah,tapi….dimana teman-teman ya?kok jam segini belum datang?"tanya Renkaro

"Mungkin masih perjalanan ke sini,tunggu saja sebentar"jawab Minato cool

"Ok deh,aku tunggu"ucap Renkaro

5 Minutes Later….

"Ting-Tong!"

"!,apa mungkin mereka?Sebentar!"teriak Renkaro

Disaat Renkaro membuka pintu Dorm,terlihat 2 laki-laki&1 gadis yg menenteng tas sekolah mereka.

"Halo teman-teman,silakan masuk"suruh Renkaro

"Oke,thanks ya Partner"ucap Shinji

"Owh,makasih Renkaro"ucap Kojiro

"Terima kasih Renkaro-kun"ucap Yuna sopan

"Sama-sama,apa tadi dikasih Homework sama Senseinya?"tanya Renkaro ke mereka bertiga

3 orang yg ditanya pun segera menoleh karena pertanyaan Renkaro yg aneh itu.

"Lho?Bukannya kau tahu?"tanya Shinji

"Iya,apa kau tadi ketiduran dikelas?"tanya Kojiro

"Apa Renkaro-kun bolos kelas?"tanya Yuna

Yg ditanya pun hanya cengar-cengir gk jelas.

"Hehehe,aku tadi emang bolos aku sudah kasih surat ijinnya ke Sensei kok,hehehe"jawab Renkaro

"Dasar…kau itu seenaknya ya?"tanya Shinji yg memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap temannya itu

"Enak ya sudah pintar?ckckck,kiamat deh dunia kalau gini"sindir Kojiro

"Hei!emangnya aku ini 'Dajjal' apa?!"teriak Renkaro

'Dajjal':makhluk yg dikeluarkan sebagai tanda-tanda akan kiamat yg mempunyai 1 mata di kepalanya.

Sementar mereka ber-4 bercanda-canda,mereka tidak menyadari akan adanya Minato dan Minako.

"Ehem…"ucap Minato untuk mengingatkan Renkaro

"!"

"Siapa mereka Renkaro?"tanya Kojiro

"Ah,mereka berdua sepupu jauhku,yg cowok itu Minato Arisato dan yg cewek itu Minako Arisato"jelas Renkaro

"Yo"ucap Minato

"Hai~!"ucap Minako riang

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian Arisato-san"ucap mereka bertiga sopan sambil membungkuk

"Ya,tidak usah formal,anggap seperti teman kalian sendiri"ucap Minato

"Baiklah,sekarang ayo kita belajar bersama untuk Mid-Term 3 hari lagi"suruh Yuna

3 cowok itu pun langsung down karena mendengar kata Mid-Term.

"Seperti siapa sih mereka bertiga itu*sweatdrop*"ucap Minako

"….."Minato hanya diam saja tidak berkata karena dia sebenarnya juga malas belajar seperti mereka bertiga

Time Skip to 14.18 AM

"Akhirnya~"ucap Renkaro lemas

"Renkaro-kun ini kok segitu aja sudah capek?"tanya Yuna

"Kan sudah kubilang aku itu BENCI BELAJAR!"teriak Renkaro frustasi

Sementara Renkaro frustasi karena belajar,terdengar bunyi bel yg dibunyikan oleh seseorang.

*Ting-Tong!*

"Siapa?"tanya Renkaro

"Ini aku Nii-san"jawab orang itu

"Owh,akan kubukakan"ucap Renkaro

Akhirnya Renkaro pun membukakan pintu Dorm&menampakkan sosok yg kita kenal yaitu Rinkaro Okami/Rin.

"Ooh,Rin-Chan sudah pulang ya?"tanya Minako

"Hm?"tanya Rin bingung&mulai melihat siapa yg menyapanya dengan panggilan begitu

"Minako-Nii?!"teriak Rin kaget

"Hai Rin-Chan~"ucap Minako riang

"Kenapa ada disini?bareng dengan Minato-Nii juga?"tanya Rin

"Iya dong,kami`kan saudara kembar~"jawab Minako enteng

"Ooh,kemana Naru-Nii?dia tidak datang?"tanya Rin

"Katanya dia sibuk dengan urusannya,

jadi dia tidak bisa kesini"jawab Minato

"Ooh,sayang sekali ya,

kukira bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu"ucap Rin sedikit sedih

Melihat adiknya yg sedih,Renkaro pun segera menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Rin,mungkin bulan depan atau tahun depan kita dapat bertemu dengannya"ucap Renkaro berusaha menenangkan Rin

"Hmp!baiklah,aku tahu"ucap Rin sedikit kesal

"Nah,gitu`kan enak,ya sudah,

gimana kalau kita makan malam disini aja semuanya?"tawar Renkaro

"Oke"jawab mereka semua

Time Skip To 18.35 AM

"Huaah,ayo cepat!

mana makanannya!aku lapar!"seru Renkaro

"Iya,sebentar lagi selesai.

tunggu beberapa menit aja"ucap Rin

"Oke"ucap Renkaro

Few Minutes Later….

"Makanannya sudah jadi!"seru Rin&Minako kecuali Yuna yg diam sambil tersenyum kesemuanya

Melihat makanan yg ada dimeja membuat Renkaro ngiler kepingin memakan habis makanan yg ada dimeja makan itu.

"Apa sekarang boleh makan?!ayo cepat!aku sudah lapar!"rengek Renkaro seperti anak kecil

"Berdoalah dulu Renkaro-kun"ucap Yuna ke Renkaro

"Oke!"seru Renkaro

Few Minutes Later After Pray….

"Oke,ayo makan!"seru Renkaro

"Itadakimasu"ucap semua orang

Akhirnya mereka semua makan malam dengan ceria&mereka tidak sadar bahwa bahaya masih mengintai mereka meskipun matahari tidak ada.

"…,Kelihatannya kau sedang senang.

tapi jangan senang dulu,bahaya masih akan mengintaimu&'The Empyte' pasti akan mengincarmu,jadi berhati-hatilah 'Diriku'"ucap sosok yg mirip dengan Renkaro

30 Minutes After Dinner…..

"Tabemono o arigatōgozaimashi"ucap mereka semua

"Huaah~,kenyang~kenyang~"ucap Renkaro sambil menepuk perutnya yg penuh karena makan terlalu banyak

"Iya,akhirnya kau bisa memasak juga Minako,

aku khawatir kalau kau tidak bisa"ucap Minato mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu tapi masih memasang wajah coolnya

"Apa Nii-san bilang?!memangnya aku buruk dalam memasak?!Nii-san`kan tidak bisa masak,jadi jangan protes!"teriak Minako

Akhirnya dimulailah,perdebatan antara 2 saudara kembar yg aneh(2Mina:Kami tidak ANEH!*di Agidyne Orpheus tapi yg kena Izanagi(?)*).

Ke-5 remaja yg mendengarnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah orang dewasa yg seperti anak kecil ini.

"Ada-ada saja mereka berdua ini"ucap Renkaro

"Sepupumu itu lucu ya?seperti kalian berdua"ucap Shinji sambil menunjuk ke Renkaro&Rin

"Uuh…"erang Renkaro&Rin

Akhirnya mereka semua pun tertawa bersama.

"Baiklah,karena kita sudah belajar.

jadi aku pamit pulang dulu ya,terima kasih ya"ucap Shinji

"Aku juga,terima kasih Renkaro"ucap Kojiro

"Ya,sama-sama"ucap Renkaro

Shinji&Kojiro Leave The Dorm.

"Akhirnya selesai juga,sekarang saatnya SANTAI!"teriak Renkaro girang

"Nii-san ini,baru segitu saja sudah capek?payah"ejek Rin

"Jadi…aku harus bunuh Shadow pake Persona git-Uuph"belum selesai Renkaro bicara,mulutnya sudah dibekap tangannya Rin

"!"

2 bersaudara Arisato itu pun mulai merasa ada yg aneh dengan omongan Renkaro itu.

"Renkaro,bisa ulangi apa yg kau katakan tadi?"tanya Minato

"Dasar Baka Nii-san,nanti kalau ketahuan gimana?"bisik Rin ke Renkaro

"O-ok,akan kurahasiakan"bisik Renkaro

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun sepakat untuk merahasiakannya dari 2 Arisato itu.

"Tidak,hanya salah ngomong aja.

gk usah dipikirkan,lebih baik kita tidur "tawar Renkaro sembari merahasiakan tentang Shadow,Persona&Day Hour dari mereka berdua

"….Baiklah,ayo kita tidur Minako"ucap Minato yg masih menaruh rasa curiga pada sepupunya itu

"Oke!"teriak Minako

Alhasil,dengan usaha Renkaro&Rin.

mereka berdua mau juga diajak tidur lebih awal.

To Be Continued….To Next Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Hell Mid-Term part 4!

Summary:Entitas dewa lain sedang berusaha membangkitkan ShadowTrueBoss seperti Nyx&Izanami,Grup Persona-User baru&lama pun mulai terkumpul.

Dapatkah mereka mencegah bangkitnya kedua dewi berbahaya itu?

Dapatkah juga mereka mengalahkan dewa yg membangkitkan mereka?New Adventure Is Begin!

Rating:T

Genre:Comedy,Adventure,Friendship,Fantasy,Mystery,Drama

Disclaimer:Persona milik ATLUS,Cerita&OC milik Author MasterArkain

Sebelumnya…

"Akhirnya selesai juga,sekarang saatnya SANTAI!"teriak Renkaro girang

"Nii-san ini,baru segitu saja sudah capek?payah"ejek Rin

"Jadi…aku harus bunuh Shadow pake Persona git-Uuph"belum selesai Renkaro bicara,mulutnya sudah dibekap tangannya Rin

"!"

2 bersaudara Arisato itu pun mulai merasa ada yg aneh dengan omongan Renkaro itu.

"Renkaro,bisa ulangi apa yg kau bicarakan?"tanya Minato

"Dasar Baka Nii-san,nanti kalau ketahuan gimana?"bisik Rin ke Renkaro

"O-ok,akan kurahasiakan"bisik Renkaro

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun sepakat untuk merahasiakannya dari 2 Arisato itu.

"Tidak,hanya salah ngomong aja.

gk usah dipikirkan,lebih baik kita tidur "tawar Renkaro sembari merahasiakan tentang Shadow,Persona&Day Hour dari mereka berdua

"….Baiklah,ayo kita tidur Minako"ucap Minato yg masih menaruh rasa curiga pada sepupunya itu

"Oke!"teriak Minako

Alhasil,dengan usaha Renkaro&Rin.

mereka berdua mau juga diajak tidur lebih awal.

[Tachikawa Dormitry,07 June 2014]

06.35 AM

Renkaro Dream

Didalam Mimpinya,terdapat sebuah tempat yg kosong&sepi.

"Dimana ini?"tanya Renkaro

Akhirnya Renkaro berjalan menelusuri tempat itu dengan seksama&dia bertemu seseorang yg wajahnya ditutupi topeng dengan warna hitam menyala diseluruh topengnya.

"Siapa kau?tempat apa ini?"tanya Renkaro pada orang itu

"Namaku Reinz,ini adalah mimpimu dimasa depan kelak&mungkin akan mengubah takdirmu termasuk memecahkan misteri 7-DD yg kau alami ini"jawab Reinz

"!,bagaimana kau tahu tentang 7-DD?siapa kau sebenarnya?"tanya Renkaro

"Itu akan kau ketahui saat waktunya tiba,

jadi berusahalah untuk memecahkannya.

selamat tinggal"jawab Reinz

Setelah Reinz pergi,Renkaro pun bangun dari mimpinya.

Real World

"Uuh…mimpi yg aneh lagi?kenapa mimpiku aneh terus?*Sigh*biarlah,yg penting aku harus segera siap-siap untuk sekolah"ucap Renkaro

Rin Room

06.43 AM

"Hmpp~!Hoaam~,sekarang saatnya siap-siap untuk sekolah"ucap Rin masih setengah mengantuk

Yuna Room

"Baiklah,sekarang aku akan siap-siap dulu untuk sekolah"ucap Yuna yg kelihatan bersemangat untuk sekolah

Time Skip To 07.13 AM

"Oke,sekarang aku akan berangkat"ucap Renkaro

Tak lama kemudian,Rin&Yuna datang menghampiri Renkaro.

"Nii-san,ayo berangkat sekolah"ajak Rin

"Oke"ucap Renkaro

Setelah Renkaro,Rin&Yuna pula 2 makhluk tidak dikenal yg berkedok 2 Arisato*dilempar 2 Arisato pake lemari 5 tingkat(?)tapi yg kena MasterArkain#itu sama aja!*.

"Halo,mau sekolah ya?"tanya Minako

"Ya,kami berangkat dulu ya"jawab Renkaro

"Oke~"ucap Minako autis*MA:nih anak kayaknya autis atau apa sih?,Mina:*nembak pake evokernya ke kepalanya MA yg sudah diisi peluru beneran tapi keluar Personanya yaitu:Arjuna!*teng-teng*.

"Jaga dorm baik-baik ya"ucap Renkaro

"Ya~,tenang saja~"ucap Minako

Renkaro,Rin&Yuna Leave The Dormitry.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar dari Dorm&pergi ke sekolah.

"Baiklah,sekarang saatnya bersih-bersih Minato-Nii"paksa Minako

"Oke deh"ucap Minato tanpa protes,soalnya kalau protes nanti dihajar Minako

[Higashima Highschool,07 June 2014]

2-F Class

07.45 AM

Terlihat grupnya Renkaro yg sedang diskusi untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Hei,apa nanti kita akan ke Seri World?"tanya Kojiro

"Tidak,kita`kan mau Mid-Term.

jadi kita hentikan dulu explorasinya"jawab Renkaro yg tumben gk down dengar kata Mid-Term

"Haah~,bakal jadi bosen nih"ucap Kojiro

"Sabar saja,Kojiro-kun.

sebentar lagi`kan mau Mid-Term"ucap Yuna

"Oke deh~"ucap Kojiro bosen

"Oke,sebentar lagi mau pelajaran.

ayo siap-siap"suruh Renkaro

"Oke"ucap mereka bertiga

Di lain kelas,di 1-A Class….

1-A Class

Terlihat Sakuya menghampiri Rin.

"Rin-chan"panggil Sakuya

"Ada apa Sakuya-chan?"tanya Rin

"Apa kakakmu namanya Renkaro Okami-senpai?"tanya Sakuya

"Ya,bagaimana kau tahu?"tanya Rin

"Aku kemarin bertemu dengan kakakmu saat sedang jalan di sekitar jalan lantai dasar,kakakmu unik ya?*Giggle*"ucap Sakuya sambil tertawa kecil

"Ya,dia itu memang unik.

jarang ditemukan di dunia ini"ucap Rin

Di kelas lain,di 2-F Class…

"Huaachi!"teriak Renkaro

"Ada apa Partner?"tanya Shinji

"Tidak ada apa-apa,sepertinya ada yg membicarakanku"jawab Renkaro sambil mengusap ingusnya

1-A Class

Rin&Sakuya pun tertawa bersama karena membayangkan Renkaro.

"Yah…tapi dia itu sangat sayang sama teman-temannya&saudaranya,walaupun kelihatan bodoh,tapi dia itu sebenarnya pintar lho"ucap Rin

"Hah?Masa Rin-chan?"tanya Sakuya tidak percaya

"Iya,pintar tapi malas.

aneh`kan?kita aja harus giat belajar agar pintar,tapi dia tidak"jawab Rin

"Ooh,hebat ya*sambil memasang mata berbinar-binar*"ucap Sakuya

"*Sweadrop*…Yah gitu deh*Sweatdrop*"ucap Rin dengan memasang tampang Sweatdrop

"Sudah-sudah,jangan dibicarakan lagi,

nanti kakakmu bisa marah"ucap Sakuya

"Oke"ucap Rin

Di dimensi Day Hour,Seri World.

Terdapat sebuah tempat seperti kuburan yg sangat besar&terlihat mengerikan.

Terlihat 2 benda berbentuk oval besar seperti 100x lipat dari gedung perkantoran.

Yg bertuliskan 'Nyx'&'Izanami'.

"Tidak lama lagi kalian pasti akan pulih,jadi tenang saja.

waktu untuk menghancurkan dunia ini semakin cepat"ucap seseorang

Sepertinya,ke-2 dewi berbahaya itu akan pulih&yg membangkitkan tentu saja 'The Empyte'.keadaan semakin berbahaya karena 'The Empyte' berusaha membangkitkan 2 dewi berbahaya itu.

Beralih ke Tachikawa Dormitry

Terlihat Minato&Minako sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Minako"panggil Minato

"Hm?ada apa?"tanya Minako

"Apa kau tidak curiga dengan kata-kata Renkaro kemarin malam?"tanya Minato

"Hm?tidak begitu curiga sih,memang kenapa?"tanya Minako

"Aku rasa,dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita"jawab Minato

"Benarkah?"tanya Minako

"Ya,nanti kita selidiki bersama"jawab Minato

"Baiklah"ucap Minako

[Higashima Highschool,07 June 2014]

After School

11.27 AM

"Ah,akhirnya selesai juga sekolahnya"ucap Renkaro senang

"Ayo kita pulang,Renkaro-kun"ajak Yuna

"Oke"ucap Renkaro

32 Minutes Later…..

[Tachikawa Dormitry,07 June 2014]

11.59 AM

"Tadaima~"sapa Renkaro

"Okaeri"ucap Minako

"Yo"ucap Minato

"Oh ya Ren-kun,Nii-san ingin bicara denganmu"ucap Minako

"?,boleh"ucap Renkaro

Akhirnya Minato akan menanyakan ada apa sebenarnya ini.

"Renkaro,apa kau kemarin malam bilang Shadow&Persona?"tanya Minato serius

"!, iya,emang kenapa?"tanya Renkaro

"Aku hanya ingin tanya saja"jawab Minato

11.59.57…

11.59.58…

11.59.59…

12.00.00!

"Itu-"

Belum selesai Renkaro bicara,ternyata Day Hour sudah dimulai.

[Day Hour,Seri World]

Unknow Time

"Dark Hour?!"teriak Minato&Minako

"Bukan,ini Day Hour.

kebalikannya Dark Hour(itu sih kata Igor)"ucap Renkaro

Ke-2 Arisato itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Ternyata kau tahu tentang Shadow&Persona ya?"tanya Minato

"Ya…begitulah,memang kalian juga tahu?"tanya Renkaro

"Kau ingat kejadian Apathy Syndrome di Iwatodai tahun 2010 itu?"tanya Minato

"Ingat,memang kenapa?"tanya Renkaro

"Itu perbuatan Shadow"jawab Minato

"!,jadi…"ucap Renkaro

"Ya,yg menghentikannya adalah aku"ucap Minato

Renkaro pun hanya bisa terkejut mendengar itu.

"Sebagai konpensasi menghentikannya,aku menyegel Nyx dengan nyawaku sendiri"ucap Minato

"Tapi…bagaimana caramu bisa ada disini?"tanya Renkaro

"Pada tahun 2012,ada yg membebaskanku dari Great Seal&mengalahkan Nyx untuk selama-lamanya"jawab Minato

"Siapa?"tanya Renkaro

"Aku tidak tahu pasti siapa dia,karena aku masih dalam keadaan pingsan/tidur bertahun-tahun"jawab Minato

"Jadi…kau mengira ini karena Nyx lagi?"tanya Renkaro

"Aku pikir begitu,tapi mungkin saja ini ulah Shadow lain.

mungkin kami harus berada di medan tempur lagi"jawab Minato

"Kukira tidak"ucap Renkaro

"!,maksudmu?"tanya Minato

Renkaro pun memasang style saat sedang memanggil Persona untuk memanggil Personanya.

"Karena kami akan membereskannya,PERSONA!"teriak Renkaro

*Cting!*

Keluarlah,Satan The God Of Destruction.

dengan gayanya yg seperti biasanya.

"Kau lihat?orang dewasa tidak perlu turun ke medan pertempuran"ucap Renkaro

"Hebat juga,mungkin aku bisa mengandalkan kalian"ucap Minato

"Memang seharusnya"ucap Renkaro

"Siapa saja anggota timmu?apa nama timmu?"tanya Minato

"Yuna,Rin,Kojiro&Shinji.

Yuna&Kojiro belum punya Persona,jadi cuman support aja"jawab Renkaro

"Memang tidak apa-apa?"tanya Minato

"Tidak apa-apa,nama tim kami adalah….P.E.T atau kepanjangannya Persona Exploration Team"jawab Renkaro mantap

"Baiklah,kupikir aku bisa mempercayaimu"ucap Minato

Akhirnya,Minato&Minako tahu bahwa Renkaro cs adalah Persona-User.

apakah ini pertanda akan munculnya musuh/kawan baru?

To Be Continued….To Next Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Hell Mid-Term part 5!(End of Mid-Term Part)

Summary:Entitas dewa lain sedang berusaha membangkitkan Shadow True Boss seperti Nyx&Izanami,Grup Persona-User baru&lama pun mulai terkumpul.

Dapatkah mereka mencegah bangkitnya kedua dewi berbahaya itu?

Dapatkah juga mereka mengalahkan dewa yg membangkitkan mereka?New Adventure Is Begin!

Rating:T

Genre:Comedy,Adventure,Friendship,Fantasy,Mystery,Drama

Disclaimer:Persona milik ATLUS,Cerita & OC milik Author MasterArkain

Sebelumnya…

Renkaro pun memasang style saat sedang memanggil Persona untuk memanggil Personanya.

"Karena kami akan membereskannya,PERSONA!"teriak Renkaro

*Cting!*

Keluarlah,Satan,

The God Of Destruction dengan gaya seperti biasanya.

"Kau lihat?orang dewasa tidak perlu turun ke medan pertempuran"ucap Renkaro

"Hebat juga,mungkin aku bisa mengandalkan kalian"ucap Minato

"Memang seharusnya"ucap Renkaro

"Siapa saja anggota timmu?apa nama timmu?"tanya Minato

"Yuna,Rin,Kojiro&Shinji.

Yuna & Kojiro belum punya Persona,jadi cuman support aja"jawab Renkaro

"Memang tidak apa-apa?"tanya Minato

"Tidak apa-apa,nama tim kami adalah….P.E.T atau kepanjangannya Persona Exploration Team"jawab Renkaro mantap

"Baiklah,kupikir aku bisa mempercayaimu"ucap Minato

Akhirnya,Minato&Minako tahu bahwa Renkaro cs adalah Persona-User.

apakah ini pertanda akan munculnya musuh/kawan baru?

[Tachikawa Dormitry,07 June 2014]

After Day Hour….

"Baiklah,tapi kalian akan butuh latihan agar bisa menjadi ?

aku berkata begini karena kemungkinan besar Nyx akan bangkit lagi&kita membutuhkan persiapan yg pas"ucap Minato

"Oke,kami akan terima latihannya saat tim kami sudah lengap.

aku butuh 3 orang lagi soalnya"ucap Renkaro

"Ya sudah,sekarang yg lebih penting jalani dulu saja kehidupanmu"ucap Minato

"…..Oke"ucap Renkaro tersenyum lebar

Tidak lama setelah Minato,Minako,Renkaro&Yuna berbincang-bincang tentang masalah Shadow,Persona&Day Hour.

Rin muncul dengan muka takut,karena tadi dia sempat menguping pembicaraan mereka berempat.

"Hm?Rin,kenapa dengan mukamu?kok keliatan takut begitu?"tanya Renkaro

"Ma-maaf ya,Minato-san.

telah membohongi kalian berdua"jawab Rin takut

Minato&Minako pun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan adik sepupu mereka itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok,lagipula kami juga pernah mengalaminya"ucap Minato tersenyum simpul

"Iya,jadi tenang aja Rin-chan"ucap Minako enteng

Mendengar ucapan mereka,Rin pun jadi senang bukan kepalang.

"Arigatou,Minato-san,Minako-san"ucap Rin senang

"Nah,kalian cepat kumpulkan anggota biar lengkap&nanti kami ajarkan cara menggunakan Persona dengan benar"ucap Minato

"Oke!"teriak mereka bertiga

"Baiklah,sekarang enaknya ngapain?"tanya Renkaro

"BE-LA-JAR"ucap Rin

*Jleeb!*

*Uhuok!*

"Hatiku jadi sakit mendengar kata itu"ucap Renkaro

"Kau itu memang persis denganku saat 4 tahun lalu"ucap Minato

"Benarkah?"tanya Renkaro

"Ya,tapi kalau gak dipaksa dia(sambil nunjuk ke Minako).aku pasti tidak bisa dapat nilai bagus"ucap Minato

Mendengar ucapan Nii-sannya itu,Minako jadi bangga sendiri.

"Tapi…waktu itu,mukanya sangat menakutkan*facepalm*"bisik Minato ke Renkaro

"Aku sudah bisa menduga*facepalm*"bisik Renkaro

Mereka berdua pun jadi berpikiran sama.

"(Punya adik perempuan itu merepotkan)"pikir Minato&Renkaro

[Tachikawa Dormitry,07 June 2014]

13.06 AM

"Baiklah,sekarang akan kubuatkan makan.

kalian bertiga lapar`kan?"tanya Minato

Mereka bertiga pun hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah,tunggu beberapa menit.

aku&Nii-san akan buatkan makanan yg enak!"jawab Minako mantap

"Oke"ucap mereka bertiga

28 Minutes Later…..

"Oke,makanan sudah siap"ucap Minato

"Aseeek!Makan!"teriak Renkaro

"Minako,tolong ambilkan piring&sumpit ya"suruh Minato ke Minako untuk mengambilkan beberapa piring&sumpit

"Oke Nii-san"ucap Minako

"Itadakimasu"ucap mereka semua

"Oh ya,besok Mid-term ya?"tanya Rin

"Iya,Mid-termnya cuma 4 hari aja kok"jawab Yuna

"Itu masih LAMA!Arrgh,kenapa tidak 2 jam aja Mid-termnya?!"teriak Renkaro frustasi

*Jduuaak!*

"Nii-san ini,mana ada Mid-term semua Mapel cuma 2 jam?bercanda jangan terlalu deh,dasar"ucap Rin sembari mengusap tangannya yg berasap sehabis memukul kepala Renkaro

Semua orang yg ada disitu pun Sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Uugh, tidak akan bercanda deh,

tapi bantuin nanti Mid-term ya?kalau bisa isiin jawabannya ya"ucap Renkaro sambil tersenyum sinis

*Jduuaak!*

Kena Rin Punch Lagi deh Renkaro,dasar baka tuh orang.

"Bercanda lagi,sudah kubilang jangan bercanda.

masih aja bercanda"ucap Rin

"Masa aku harus mengisi sendiri jawabannya?"tanya Renkaro

"Ya iyalah"jawab Rin

"Uuung,*whimper*"ucap Renkaro

Melihat reaksi Renkaro yg seperti itu,Yuna pun tidak tega melihatnya.

"Sudahlah Renkaro-kun,kalau isikan,tapi Renkaro-kun yg beritahukan ?"tawar Yuna

Mendengar tawaran Yuna itu,mata Renkaro langsung berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah Yuna-chan?"tanya Renkaro dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Iya,nanti aku isikan kalau bisa ya"jawab Yuna tersenyum ke Renkaro

"Horeee!Terima kasih Yuna-chan,kau baik sekali"ucap Renkaro sambil tersenyum ke Yuna&sukses bikin Yuna blushing

*Blush!*

Melihat ekspresi Yuna,Minako pun mulai berpikir kejadian ini hampir mirip dengan yg dialami Nii-sannya 4 tahun yg lalu&Minako mulai tersenyum licik ke Nii-sannya.

Minato yg menyadari adanya tatapan aneh dari adiknya pun mulai menoleh&bicara padanya.

"Ada apa,Minako?"tanya Minato

"Ooh,nggak.

hanya saja,

seseorang pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ITU"jawab Minako sambil menunjuk ke Renkaro&Yuna

Minato pun melirik kearah Renkaro&Yuna.

10 Second Later….

Minato pun mulai mengingat,apa ada kejadian seperti itu di masa lalunya.

_Flashback On_

_4 Years Ago_

Di sebuah dorm yg bernama Iwatodai Dormitry,terdapat 2 gadis dan 2 laki-laki yg sepertinya sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hei,Nii-san"ucap salah seorang gadis

Yg dipanggil pun mulai menyahutnya.

"Hm?apa?"tanya salah seorang laki-laki itu

"Apa Nii-san&Yukari-chan tidak jadi sepasang KEKASIH saja?kupikir kalian cocok"jawab gadis itu

*Blush!*

"A-apa yg kau bicarakan Minako/chan?"tanya mereka berdua dengan muka blushing

"Heeh,kalian kok ngomongnya barengan?apa mungkin kalian cocok ya?hihihi"goda Minako

"Sudahlah Minako-chan,nanti Minato&Yuka-tan tambah marah"ucap kambing jadi-jadian yg nyelonong bicara aja*MA digigit sama kambing sampe MA jadi kambing juga*

"Biarin aja,mereka emang cocok sebagai sepasang KEKASIH"tambah Minako

_Flashback Off_

[Tachikawa Dormitry,07 June 2014]

13.34 AM

"Ooh,itu ya?emang kenapa?"tanya Minato

"Gak apa-apa kok,hehe"jawab Minako

"Ya sudah"ucap Minato

"Sekarang enaknya ngapain?"tanya Rin

"Belajar Rin-chan"jawab Yuna

"NOOOOO!"teriak Renkaro

Akhirnya,acara makan sambil bergurau itu pun selesai.

Renkaro cs pun belajar untuk Mid-Term besok.

[Higashima Highschool,08 June 2014]

2-F Class

08.45 AM

Akhirnya,hari yg ditunggu-tunggu setiap murid pun akhirnya muncul juga.

Hell Mid-Term!bagi orang-orang yg malas belajar(Ren:padahal MA sendiri juga orang malas kok ngatain orang lain malas?ccd,MA:*Heart Attack*)

"Haah,akhirnya Hell Mid-Term dimulai juga.

jadi lemes aku"ucap Kojiro

"Benar juga,mungkin selama 4 hari kedepan kita akan mendapatkan bencana yg melanda kita"ucap Shinji

"Tenanglah,wahai orang-orang malas(Lebay Mode:On)"ucap Renkaro yg sok jadi orang suci*plak*

Sinar pun menyinari mereka berdua.

"Ooh,Pendeta Agung.

apa yg harus kami perbuat(Lebay Mode:On)"ucap mereka berdua*double plaked*

Tinggalkan saja 3 orang gk jelas itu&kita lihat keadaan sekitar.

Ternyata Mid-Term dimulai jam 9 pagi,kurang dari 15 menit lagi Mid-Term akan murid pun bersiap-siap termasuk 3 orang gk jelas itu yg langsung sadar&bersiap-siap untuk Mid-Term yg mereka sebut Hell Mid-Term.

Hell Mid-Term…..Begin!

Renkaro kebingungan akan soal-soal yg tertera meskipun dia pintar,ingin mencontek.

tapi bangku Yuna terlalu jauh,jadi dia kerjakan semua soal itu dengan kemampuan sendiri.

Day 1,Passed!

Hari pertama Mid-Term pun terselesaikan,walaupun Renkaro tidak bisa mencontek ke Yuna.

[Higashima Highschool,09 June 2014]

2-F Class

09.00 AM

Hari kedua Mid-Term pun dimulai,karena pengawas hari ini sering keliling meja.

para murid jadi tidak bisa mencontek ke teman mereka.

"(Ah,tidak bisa nyontek ke Yuna deh)"pikir Renkaro

"(Maaf ya,Renkaro-kun)"pikir Yuna

Day 2,Passed!

Hari kedua Mid-Term pun selesai.

[Higashima Highschool,10 June 2014]

2-F Class

09.00 AM

Hari ketiga Mid-Term yg semakin mendekati hari terakhir Mid-Term&membuat Renkaro senang karena Hell Mid-Term akan berakhir.

Day 3,Passed!

[Higashima Highschool,11 June 2014]

2-F Class

Hari keempat atau hari terakhir Hell Mid-Term yg ditunggu-tunggu semua murid di Higashima.

After School

"Haah,akhirnya selesai juga Hell Mid-Termnya.

bener-bener HELL!"teriak Renkaro frustasi

"Yaah,memang bikin frustasi.

soalnya susah-susah,bikin kita mati aja"balas Kojiro setuju dengan Renkaro

"Ya,apa sensei pingin kita dapat nilai jelek ya?"tanya Shinji

"Jangan begitu Shin-chan,justru sensei ingin kita tambah pintar&bisa jadi orang yg berguna bagi Negara maupun keluarga"jawab Yuna yg sangat baik(MA:Haah~,Yuna-chan emang baik ya)

"Ooh,begitu"ucap mereka bertiga ber-O riah

"Ya,pengumuman hasil Mid-Termnya tanggal berapa?"tanya Yuna

"Kalau gk salah….tanggal 16 Juni"ucap Shinji

"Oh,5 hari lagi.

baiklah,ayo kita semua pulang"ucap Yuna

"Ya"ucap mereka bertiga

Day 4,Passed!

Arc Hell Mid-Term sudah selesai,selanjutnya adalah…RAHASIA!*dilempar Angry Birds(?)*.Dukung terus cerita ini ya?

To Be Continued…..To Next Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Yuna past Part 1

Summary:Entitas dewa lain sedang berusaha membangkitkan Shadow True Boss seperti Nyx&Izanami,Grup Persona-User baru&lama pun mulai terkumpul.

Dapatkah mereka mencegah bangkitnya kedua dewi berbahaya itu?

Dapatkah juga mereka mengalahkan dewa yg membangkitkan mereka?New Adventure Is Begin!

Rating:T

Genre:Comedy,Adventure,Friendship,Fantasy,Mystery,Drama

Disclaimer:Persona milik ATLUS,Cerita&OC milik Author MasterArkain

Sebelumnya…

[Higashima Highschool,11 June 2014]

2-F Class

Hari keempat atau hari terakhir Hell Mid-Term yg ditunggu-tunggu semua murid di Higashima.

After School

"Haah,akhirnya selesai juga Hell Mid-termnya.

bener-bener HELL!"teriak Renkaro frustasi

"Yaah,memang bikin susah-susah,bikin kita mati aja"balas Kojiro setuju dengan Renkaro

"Ya,apa sensei pingin kita dapat nilai jelek ya?"tanya Shinji

"Jangan begitu Shin-chan,justru sensei ingin kita tambah pintar&bisa jadi orang yg berguna bagi Negara maupun keluarga"jawab Yuna yg sangat baik(MA:Haah~,Yuna-chan emang baik ya)

"Ooh,begitu"ucap mereka bertiga ber-O riah

"Ya,pengumuman hasil Mid-Termnya tanggal berapa?"tanya Yuna

"Kalau gk salah….tanggal 18 Juni"ucap Shinji

"Oh,7 hari lagi ya.

baiklah,ayo kita semua pulang"ucap Yuna

"Ya"ucap mereka bertiga

[Tachikawa Dormitry,11 June 2014]

Renkaro Room

"Haah,akhirnya Hell Mid-Term selesai juga.

semoga saja dapat nilai bagus"ucap Renkaro

Tak lama setelah Renkaro bicara begitu,sosok yg dikenal Renkaro dimimpinya datang dihadapannya.

"Yo"ucap sosok itu

"Hm?kau`kan…"ucap Renkaro

"Yup,ini aku.

Reinz"ucap Reinz

"Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari dunia mimpi?apa kau makhluk asing?"tanya Renkaro

Reinz yg mendengar itupun hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

"Aku ini nyata tau,kau saja tidak tahu"jawab Reinz sambil Sweatdrop

"Ooh,kukira kau makhluk asing dari planet Pluto"ucap Renkaro ngasal

Reinz tambah double Sweatdrop.

"Ya sudahlah,apa kau masih memecahkan misteri 7-DD itu?"tanya Reinz

"Hm?ya,karena kalau misteri 7-DD ini tidak bisa dipecahkan.

orang-orang disekitarku pasti akan terbunuh&aku tidak mau itu terjadi"jawab Renkaro mantap

"Jawaban yg bagus,tapi mungkin saja selama perjalananmu akan ada rintangan&halangan.

apa kau masih mau melanjutkannya?"tanya Reinz

"Ya,karena itu alasanku bertarung"jawab Renkaro mantap lagi

Reinz yg mendengar itu pun mulai tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah,mungkin 7-DD akan dimulai 7 hari lagi dari sekarang.

jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk menghadapi lawanmu"ucap Reinz

"Ya,kau tenang saja.

aku pasti akan memecahkan misteri ini sampai tuntas"ucap Renkaro

"Baiklah,aku pergi "ucap Reinz pamit pergi ke Renkaro

"Ya"ucap Renkaro

Reinz Leave The Renkaro Room

*PRANG!*

'Congratulations,you has been open Social Link Death.

Your Social Link level is 1'

"(Eh?Social Link Death?Sereem,apa mungkin dia bangkit dari alam Shadow ke Dunia Nyata?)"pikir Renkaro dengan facepalm

Sementara itu….

"Sepertinya ini akan lebih cepat dari jadwal,tidak kusangka 'Diriku' sendiri menjadi penghalang terbesar untuk rencanaku,tapi…..itu tidak masalah"ucap Reinz sambil tertawa sinis

Setelah Reinz berkata seperti itu,datang seseorang tidak dikenal.

"Hm?Siapa kau?"tanya Reinz

Orang yg ditanya pun menjawab.

"Ah,aku ya?bisa dibilang aku ini adalah….Thanatos"jawab Thanatos

"Hm?Thanatos?Apa benar,bukannya kau sudah mati?Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"tanya Reinz

"Aku ini adalah 'The Death',jadi biar bagaimanapun.

aku bisa bangkit kembali"jawab Thanatos

"Jadi…Apa tujuanmu kemari?Mengacaukan rencanaku?atau membantuku?"tanya Reinz

"Singkat kata 'Membantu'mu,karena Nyx yg kau hidupkan adalah 'Ibu'ku"jawab Thanatos

"Baiklah,aku begini juga karena si 'The Empyte' menyuruhku untuk berjaga-jaga sementara dia menghidupkan 'Ibu'mu dan 'Dia'"jawab Reinz

"Ya,sepertinya semua akan berjalan lancar…"ucap Thanatos

"Tidak juga,mungkin nanti akan gagal seperti yg terjadi sebelum-sebelumya.

kau ingat kejadian tentang dirimu di Iwatodai?atau bisa disebut juga Tartarus?"tanya Reinz

Thanatos pun teringat kembali kejadia di Iwatodai.

"Ya,aku menjadi manusia,itu saat yg menyenangkan.

saat aku berubah ke wujud asliku,mungkin itu tidak bisa disebut menyenangkan lagi"jawab Thanatos

Mendengar itu,Reinz pun merasa sedikit kasihan terhadap Thanatos.

"Memang,tapi kita diciptakan hanya demi 1 tujuan ….'Memusnahkan'.jadi kita harus patuh kepada pencipta kita.

walaupun aku ingin seperti itu juga,bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman seperti 'Diriku' sendiri .

kita hanyalah sebuah benda tanpa jiwa,kita hanya kekosongan.

aku sebenarnya ingin mengisi kekosongan itu dengan hal-hal yg berguna,jadi kita laksanakan saja tugas kita,Oke?"tanya Reinz tersenyum ke Thanatos

Thanatos yg mendengar itu pun tersenyum puas.

"Ya"ucap Thanatos sambil tersenyum

"Selanjutnya apa yg akan terjadi lagi ya?"tanya Reinz

"Roda Takdir dunia ini sudah berputar ke arah yg menyimpang"jawab Thanatos

"Heh,aku juga tahu itu.

makanya itu tugas yg diberikan pada kita`kan?"tanya Reinz

"Ya,kita lihat tindakan apa yg akan dilakukan oleh para penerus Persona-User itu"jawab Thanatos

Setelah mereka selesai berbicara tentang tugas mereka,mereka pergi seperti ditelan kegelapan.

Sementara itu,di Kota yg sudah para Fans Persona tahu.

yaitu Yasoinaba,terlihat seorang pria berusia 20 tahun berambut mangkuk berwarna abu-abu&segerombolan

kelompok yg ada dibelakangnya yg berjumlah 7 orang pria&wanita.

"Kelihatannya,aku lupa mengunjungi adik&kakak sepupuku sendiri di Tachikawa.

baiklah,mungkin 7 hari lagi aku akan kesana,kalian semua mau ikut teman-teman?"tanya pria berambut abu-abu itu

"Pastilah Yu,kami akan menemanimu.

kita`kan teman"ucap pria berambut orange dengan headphone tergantung dilehernya

"Ya Narukami,kami ikut"ucap wanita berambut bob

"Kami akan ikut,Narukami-kun"ucap wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan bando putih

"Oh,Senpai punya sepupu ya?aku ikut Senpai"ucap pria berambut putih spike

"Ya,kami akan ikut.

Sensei–Kuma"ucap pemuda berambut pirang spike

"Jika Senpai menyuruh,kami akan ikut"ucap wanita berambut pendek biru seperti Minato

"Aku akan selalu ikut Yu-Senpai,karena aku cinta Yu-Senpai"ucap wanita berambut coklat panjang

"Terima kasih.

Yosuke,Chie,Yukiko,Kanji,Teddie,Naoto,dan Rise.

aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua karena mau menemaniku ke tempat sepupuku"ucap pria yg dipanggil Yu itu dengan senyum

7 orang itu pun tersenyum karena mendengar kata-kata Leader mereka itu,mereka bagaikan teman sejati yg tidak bisa dipisahkan karena berbagai kejadian yg terjadi di Inaba.

Sementara itu(MA:perasaan dari tadi pake kalimat Sementara terus ya?Reader:LOL!MA:Maa,Biarlah),di kamar Renkaro.

"Haah,kenapa 7-DD terus ada yah?apa karena kita belum mengalahkan True Bossnya ya?

semoga tidak ada yg jadi korban kali tidur"ucap Renkaro untuk tidur

(MA:karena tidak ingin basa-basi,kita langsung skip ke sekolah saja ya)

[Higashima Highschool,12 June 2014]

2-F Class

"Haah,kok rasanya ada yg kurang ya?"tanya Kojiro

"Hm?apa yg kurang?kurang ujian?"tanya Shinji

"Uugh,My Head Stomach if you say 'that'"jawab Kojiro

"Hahaha,maaf ya.

memang kata 'itu' sangat menyakitkan bagi semua orang tanpa terkecuali"ucap Shinji

"Ya-ya,aku maafkan"ucap Kojiro ogah-ogahan

"Nah,kalau begitu`kan enak?ya sudah,ayo kembali ke bangku kita masing-masing"suruh Renkaro

"Ok"ucap mereka bertiga

Time Skip To After School

[Higashima Highschool,14 June 2014]

2-F Class

After School

"Haah,akhirnya selesai juga ya,7-DD akan dimulai 6 hari dari kalian berdua bersiap-siap ya,Yuna&Kojiro?"ujar Renkaro

"Ya"ucap Yuna&Kojiro

"Baiklah,ayo kita pulang&….TIDUUUURRRR!"teriak Renkaro

"Yeah,it`s Fantastic.

TIDUUUURRRR!"teriak Kojiro juga

Yuna&Shinji pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Tingkah mereka berdua memang tidak bisa dihentikan ya,Yuna-chan?"tanya Shinji

"Ya,itukan memang sifat mereka Shin-chan.

jadi biarkan saja,ya?"balas Yuna

"Tapi itulah yg jadi daya tarik dari diri mereka,baiklah.

ayo kita pulang"ucap Shinji

"Ok"ucap mereka bertiga

Time Skip To Evening

[Tachikawa Dormitry,14 June 2014]

Longue

18.15 AM

"Haah,akhirnya bisa istirahat "ucap Renkaro

"Iya,tadi lelah sekali di kelasku"sambung Rin

"Baiklah,habis mandi& langsung tidur saja ah"ucap Renkaro

"Nii-san ini,malas banget jadi langsung tidur?gk mikir hasil Mid-Termnya?"tanya Rin

"Aah,itu sih masalah belakangan.

ngomong-ngomong,

7-DD akan dimulai 6 hari lagi dari berhati-hatilah ya,Rin?"tanya Renkaro tersenyum simpul

*Blush!*

"Uuh,o-oke.

aku akan berhati-hati"jawab Rin malu-malu

Time Skip After Dinner

[Tachikawa Dormitry,14 June 2014]

Dinning Room

"Hooaaamm,akhirnya selesai juga,

aku pergi tidur dulu ya"ucap Renkaro kepada Yuna&Rin

"Ya"jawab mereka berdua

"(Hooaaamm,7-DD tinggal 6 hari ya yg jadi korban?semoga bukan teman-temanku)"pikir Renkaro

Mungkin,Renkaro tidak berpikir bahwa kedua teman mereka yg tidak punya Persona akan diincar.

apa ini giliran Yuna/Kojiro?atau orang lain?Semua itu tidak diketahui manusia, Kami dake ga shitte iru(Hanya dewa yg tahu).

To Be Continued…To Next Chapter


End file.
